Code of Honor
by Master Solo
Summary: What if Dinobot saved the human lives and lived? Very much Beast Wars. I've updated the story with a 9 page post, beta'ed by Sinead.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the idea that Scales survives it all.

Code of Survivor

By Solo

Summary: What if Dinobot survives Code of Hero?

Note: I'm usually more descriptive in my writing, but it just didn't come to me. I hope I got everything down right and if I didn't, please point out my mistakes. I got the idea to write this when I watched Code of Hero on the season 2 DVD and I still can hum that music.

"What can you possibly do?" Megatron asked arrogantly. He could hardly believe that a lone warrior could still stand against his plan.

"Improvise." Dinobot replied simply. The warrior rarely gave lengthy explanations, especially not to the foolish lunatic who led his former comrades. He roughly put the circular end of his club around a large piece of stone and pounded Megatron's chestplate with his new hammer. The impact knocked the Predacon leader off his feet and sent the golden disk flying a hundred feet into the air.

"Stasis lock commencing." The warrior's systems announced. Before he could override, Dinobot collapsed onto the soft, brown forest floor beneath him.

Cheetor was the first Maximal to arrive on the scene. He carefully flew over the flames so that his exhaust fumes would extinguish them and preserve the local life.

Cheetor transformed as he spotted Megatron engaging Dinobot in combat. He aligned the two halves of his cat-head and spat fire at the enemy leader. As the plasma bolt came mid-way, the golden disk jumped into the path and shattered into a million pieces as it took the hit for Megatron.

"Curse it! My plans have been ruined again! Retreat!" The Predacon leader growled as he spotted the approaching Maximals.

The Maximals collectively gasped as they saw Dinobot lying against a boulder in stasis lock. The battered but still functional body told half of what had happened while most of the Maximals were en route.

"Lizard lips?" Rattrap was the first to speak.

"Let's get him back to base." Optimus ordered and the other Maximals obeyed.

After an indefinite amount of time, Dinobot awakened in the CR Chamber. All of the depleted energy had returned and there was no visible sign of damage on the armor that he had expected to see battered. The somewhat cylindrical door lifted and almost all of the other Maximals were there to greet him.

"Welcome back, Dinobot. You saved the people of the valley." Optimus was the first to speak.

"The golden disk?" Dinobot clenched his raptor talons in suspicion and narrowed his optics.

"I vaped it." Cheetor replied. The transmetal's face reeked of nothing but sincerity and Dinobot was relieved. Megatron no longer had access to the information that could terminate every human, Maximal, and Predacon alike.

"Yer a slag-spoutin' saurian, but it's good to know where ya stand." Rattrap commented.

"This, coming from you, vermin." The dinosaur replied with a ghost of a grin on his face.

I might go on to rewrite the rest of Season 2 has only the script for S1&S2 and same goes for my library with the DVD's) if ya want, or I might let you do the rewriting with Dinobot staying alive and all if you email me about it.


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1

Code of Honor

Part 1: Transtermite

Chapter 1: The Earthquake

The crimson glow of dawn bathed an endless roll of golden grassland, giving the panorama an eye-burning, yellow-orange glow, save one spot. Some of the sun's light reflected from the speck, but it was the color of darkly oozing blood. The dark spot, in truth, was a transformer named Dinobot.

As Dinobot hunted in his powerful, robust beast mode, he could not help but ponder about past events. He considered himself a Predacon at core, or so he had thought until he realized that certain events were impossible. With the role he had played in the destruction of the last golden disk, even if it was to preserve Predacon and Maximal alike, no sensible Predacon would count him amongst their ranks again, not even the forgiving Tripredacus Councilor Seaclamp. He had done what was necessary to regain his honor, his Predacon honor, yet ironically, in doing so, he had eliminated all chances of being recognized as a Predacon. No matter what calamities he had prevented when he removed the golden disk from Megatron's grasp, the Predacons would view him as a traitor who destroyed the greatest treasure off all time. The Maximals, on the other hand, called him a hero, even though he had disobeyed orders.

A hero. To Dinobot, he was quite the opposite. He had been a traitor, first to the Predacons, then to the Maximals, and then he had left the Predacons again. He had considered himself a traitor and an insult to his battered honor, yet the Maximals disagreed. Like so many other Maximal concepts, the dinosaur had trouble grasping the concept of being a 'hero'.

The raptor snorted and shook his head as he quietly stalked a deer. He hated every last bit of it, yet his logic circuits told him that the only path before his feet was that of a Maximal. It was almost unthinkable that a cold-blooded lizard would belong to a group of mammalians and avians for as long as his deeds would be remembered. Once a deed was done, all that remained were consequence and destiny, neither of which the lizard could resist. However, the world before him appeared new, and he was just uselessly denying his fate. In protecting the future of Predacon, Maximal, and human alike, Dinobot had become seriously damaged and were it not for the Maximals, he would have been terminated.

The dinosaur allowed a slight hiss to escape from his lips. There was a thing as foreign to him as being a Maximal. Even though he had betrayed them, the Maximals took him back and when he attempted to mitigate his deeds by providing the ancestors of those who would aid the Autobots in the Great War, he ended up owing the Maximals his body and spark. There was that attachment that was born from debt and because of it, he could never be Predacon again without shattering what was left of his honor.

The raptor's eyes narrowed as he prepared to pounce on his prey. That was another major difference between the dinosaur and his carnivorous allies. To Dinobot, one must eat or be eaten, sometimes both, but to his grudging comrades, especially Silverbolt and Cheetor, blood was to be avoided whenever it could be. Dinobot viewed himself as a foreigner whose honor could only be protected in an alien land because home was no longer home. Such was exile's honor. The velociraptor ended his train of thought by ripping out the throat of his prey.

As the raptor finished his meal and cleaned the blood from his talons, his comm came to life and he answered.

Megatron's feigned snores echoed in his command chamber as the Predacon leader rested in his giant chair. His optics were shut off and covered so that no outsider could distinguish between sleep and the mech's watchful state.

Rampage tiptoed through the doors, but once the snores landed on his auditory receptors, he launched into a brisk run and lunged for the half of his spark that sat on Megatron's armrest. He has had enough of the torture and following more orders from the insane tyrant out of beastly pain was on the bottom of the crab's wish list. That was rightfully Rampage's spark, not some dinosaur's remote control. The overgrown dinosaur as far from reason as a mech could go and just as careless.

As Rampage's hand inched in around the energon-studded box that contained half of his spark, Megatron's large, purple hand slammed the box. Surprised and tortured by several energon crystals stabbing into half of his indestructible spark, Rampage dropped to the floor and doubled over. The transmetal crab struggled against his urge to convulse. Just how did he end up in Megatron's base in the first place?

"Did you really think you'd catch me so unaware?" The Predacon leader almost laughed.

"You've made your point." Upon hearing Rampage's reply, Megatron eased his grip on the box and stuffed it in a compartment in his body.

"Never forget who holds your spark and thus is your master." Megatron reminded.

"That, I promise." Rampage's reply seemed honest, but a dangerous glint in his optics hinted otherwise. He might not have been successful for the time being, but soon, his spark would be whole again. _Soon, I'll be my master._

"Maximal units detected in grid Deltron, coordinates 8-3-6." The Predacon computer reported.

"Grr… They're after my new jamming station!" Megatron growled and pounded his massive fist against an armrest. He called up a tac-map on his holographic globe and three Maximal icons appeared on it.

The three Maximal icons flashed one by one and the computer revealed them to be Dinobot, Silverbolt, and Rattrap, respectively. Megatron continued. "I believe I can put your rage to good use."

Rattrap and Dinobot trekked across a barren, desert landscape on foot while Silverbolt, the wolf/eagle fuzor, followed overhead. Silverbolt repressed his headache as he was forced to listen to a complete version of the other two Maximals' complaining contest. His code of honor forbade complaining, but the acute hearing from his beast mode made the constant bickering almost unbearable.

"There's a whole lotta shakin' going on around here." Rattrap complained as he barely avoided a group of tumbling rocks.

"Megatron." The velociraptor hissed through his razor-sharp teeth. Dinobot, as a former Predacon, knew the tyrant better than any other Maximal.

"It seems unlikely that Megatron would build a jamming station and trigger an earthquake in this area." Silverbolt voiced his doubt.

"Ya mean it's no fault of his?" Rattrap joked. When he was answered with silence, the transmetal rat expanded. "Get it, fault? Earthquake?"

"Most amusing, vermin." Silverbolt merely chuckled while the dinosaur hissed a reply. Dinobot curled a talon around his large, raptor jaw and half-blinked. He sniffed around, for he knew that the earthquake was a precursor to a greater disaster. He then volunteered to scout the crevasses.

"Chopperface, ain't no way I'm leavin ya alone." Rattrap's wheels dropped as he chose to accompany the oldest member of the trio. First, the raptor rejoined Megatron, and then the big lizard had gone against orders in the valley and nearly gotten himself scrapped.

"I do not require a babysitter, rodent." Dinobot displayed his annoyance by growling in Rattrap's face and baring his formidable, large teeth. Though the large Maximal would not admit it, he much enjoyed the rodent's company and preferred the bickering to silence that most would give him. He had not anticipated that he would meet one whose feistiness almost matched his pride. The rat was just a rat, but Rattrap was a useful one.

"In this case, I will fly over those peaks." Silverbolt pointed at a set of mountains in the distance and soared out of sight. As gentle winds whipped his face, the fuzor pondered curiously about his two companions. Alone, Dinobot was an enigmatic brother who valued honor and yet was as cold and merciless as steel. Rattrap, on the other hand, was a talkative, feisty, and sometimes annoying friend with a sense of humor that the fuzor did not always understand. Together, the two were torture for the lupine ears.

Dinobot and Rattrap were on the verge of resuming their bickering when once again, the low rumble of unstable earth started. This time, however, there was another sound as well, a scream from under the earth, which escalated to a full-scale, massive earthquake.

The earth beneath them shook and cracked, driving a steep crevasse between the two. Rattrap struggled to balance himself on his hind wheels as the rock under his front wheels broke off and disappeared into the dark nothingness below. The rat reversed his gears and backed up for some distance, giving himself room to accelerate and jump to the other side.

"Earthquake, meet da race rat." Rattrap grinned smugly as his speed made him airborne.

The raptor carefully examined the rocky landscape that the earthquake had shaped and planned his moves. He was stuck on an island sticking out of an ocean of nothingness, but he was not helpless. He had been put through similar exercises in his earliest days and he knew what to do. The tan and brown striped dinosaur used his powerful legs to jump from rock to rock until there was nothing between him and the arid land in which he must destroy the new jamming station. With a powerful kick, the dinosaur launched himself at the barren land.

While the pair was in midair, the earth shook again, this time putting more distance between both Maximals and the land.

"Whoa!" The transmetal yelped as he descended past his target. Just inches in front of him, Dinobot was confronting the same problem. The dinosaur leaned forward slightly and was able to catch the edge of the cliff and hang on with his six talons. Rattrap, who was left with no other option, wrapped his two from paws around the tip of Dinobot's tail.

"Oh no. Rattrap looked down and squealed. "We're all gonna…"

Rhinox joined Optimus in the dimly lit Maximal control room. As the two studied the readings on four or five staticky screens, Optimus commented. "More tremors, and they're building in intensity.

"Our teams near the epicenter. With Megatron jamming us…" Rhinox noted, but was interrupted before he could state his conclusion The golden ring above his optics bent to form a worried expression.

"I'm going after them. I'm not in the mood to see any more friends in stasis lock." Optimus broke the comment off and transformed into his vehicle mode. The board beneath the gorilla's feet took the Maximal leader out of the base almost instantly.

The rat flailed in midair, his mouth wide open, before landing squarely on his chin . Unable to sustain the uncomfortable position for long, the rat fell onto his back. As he pushed himself up, he saw Dinobot's long, thick tail waving. Within a second, the tail disappeared and the dinosaur had transformed into robot mode.

When the former Predacon lifted himself up and climbed onto the landscape, Rattrap shoved his sharp nose at the other Maximal's face.

"Just what was dat for, Chopperface?" Rattrap demanded.

"That was to rid me of your stench, cheese breath!" Dinobot replied before straightening himself and transforming back into beast mode. The two Maximals cruised alongside each other and as usual, bickered until they were interrupted. There was a huge scream in the earth and the Maximals' circuits went haywire.

"Hellppp!" Rattrap screamed as his wheels took him this way and that on the shaking land. Dinobot, however, was in no position to help the rat, for like Rattrap, the dinosaur was grounded. The violent shaking soon sent both the rat and the dinosaur flying into a ditch and buried the two under a heavy pile of boulders.

Silverbolt stood atop the tallest peak he could find and scanned the distances. As the impact of the earthquake reached him, the fuzor transformed into beast mode and book to the air, barely avoiding burial under what was left of the peak.

Silence began its reign as the earthquake ended. A stasis pod that was previously buried under layers of rock was finally activated and rippled with energy as it began to scan with its twisted scanner for a suitable life form for the spark that it housed.

"Suitable life form found. Beginning replication."

End of Chapter 1


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2

Code of Honor

Part 1: Transtermite

Chapter 2

"Priority alert!" The Predacon computer interrupted Megatron, who was following Rampage and Inferno's progress. "Seismic activity uncovered stasis pod in Grid Deltron! Coordinates 9, 1, 7."

The purple Predacon leader wasted no time in delivering the news and implied orders to his loyal ant, Inferno.

Rampage gave the flying Inferno a jealous glare as he rumbled along the difficult desert in vehicle mode. Suddenly, red bot reduced his flying to a hover and hit the comm button. The conversation was fast and difficult to follow, save the last line and a set of coordinates.

"Then you will have the stasis pod, my queen. For the glory of the colony!" Inferno screamed fanatically before blasting off toward the given coordinates, leaving Rampage behind. For a moment, the crab regarded the ant. There was no fear or pain for him to feed on, only fanaticism and stupidity.

"Where is the bug going?" The puzzled, tank-like crab tumbled after the flyer.

Silverbolt landed on the damaged peak and clawed at his comm. "Dinobot, Rattrap, are you alright? Come in." He was rewarded with jamming static but then heard something that resembled a faint grunt in the distance and looked up. He scanned the terrain in search of his teammates, but his eyes met a flyer instead. A close-up view revealed the flyer to be Inferno, who was flying toward something in a hurry.

"Inferno! And he is headed for my comrades!" The alarmed Silverbolt dove into the sky after Inferno and spread his powerful, formidable wings.

The stasis pod glowed with energy and spewed sparks in random directions. Inferno transformed into beast mode and cautiously moved to the half-buried, sparking pod. With a bare nudge from the Predacon ant, the pod broke free of the earth and the hatch opened to release a deranged, transmetal bug.

"Welcome to the colony! My queen will be pleased! I will stand again at the royalty's side!" Inferno exclaimed as a maniac smile spread over his simple features. The fire ant began to contact his 'queen' when a pair of green laser beams shot into the sky and interrupted him. The ant, simple-minded as he was, knew the source of the lasers.

"BURN, traitor of the colony!" The Predacon transformed into robot mode and unleashed a string of flames in the direction of the attack. Fortunately for the Maximals, the fire only met the tip of a blade before one of Silverbolt's exploding feathers caught Inferno in the midsections and threw the bug several meters back.

"Back off, villain!" Silverbolt slowed to a hover and landed. "Megatron will not twist this innocent to his dark designs. I will not allow it." The fuzor's mirror-like armor reflected almost enough sunlight to blind the human eye, giving him the appearance of the hero with the golden aura.

"You will be too busy burning to prevent it!" Inferno shot back and unleashed a second volley of fire. Silverbolt, in response, leapt into the air and transformed into beast mode, startling Inferno. He then dug his talons into Inferno's fragile hide and soared into the sky with the bug.

"This won't save you, fuzor." Inferno scoffed arrogantly despite his current position.

"And it won't hurt you, Predacon… much." Silverbolt used almost the same words that Blackarachnia had with Cheetor and released Inferno as he swerved and passed over a cliff face. The Predacon slammed neatly into the hard, vertical surface and slid downward.. The satisfied fuzor then headed back for the stasis pod.

A pair of green lasers broke through the pile of rocks that buried Rattrap and Dinobot and a spinning blade followed. A growl followed many curses as Dinobot emerged from the heap in robot mode. Dinobot carefully analyzed the information from his olfactory receptors before removing more rocks from the pile. Annoying as the rat was, he had better remove the vermin from the heap of rocks.

The rat, unlike his counterpart, was in beast mode when he crawled out from his burial ground, but as soon as he was completely free, he transformed.

"What in the name of my great aunt Arcee is going on here?"

"Come, vermin." Dinobot's voice was fraught with disgust as he told the rat to follow him up the wall Small rocks tumbled down the slope as razor-sharp talons dug into the sides of the ditch. The two Maximals found themselves facing an odd-looking, transmetal termite when they finally reached the ground level.

"Villain colony. Royalty: Queen. Innocent. Queen. Dark designs." The bug stupidly repeated the words and simple phrases in random order.

"Man, the things coming outta these pods are gettin' weirder and weirder." Rattrap swore.

"We should welcome what is different, not despise it." Silverbolt pointed out as he landed on Rattrap's left and switched to robot mode.

"I, unfortunately, do not share your optimism, fuzor. This is a pest!" The quick-witted, sarcastic rat opened his mouth to speak, but the lizard beat him to it with an outraged snarl. Dinobot's crimson optics narrowed and he balled his 'hands' into fists, giving him a particularly menacing look.

"This is a pest!" The termite faced and mimicked the large Maximal.

"Beast mode." Dinobot, more insulted than he could ever be at Rattrap's mouth, transformed into raptor mode and charged at the new transformer. Angry as he might be, he was not without honor and could only accept a fight with an equal.

"Beast mode." The bug said, despite the fact that it was already in beast mode.

"Dinobot, no!" Silverbolt shouted and attempted to restrain the furious dinosaur. However, when the termite mimicked the fuzor's words, the raptor's rage only increased and he broke free of Silverbolt's grasp.

Just as Dinobot was midway toward his target, cannon fire caught him squarely in the abdomen and sent the dinosaur skidding backwards. Dinobot shook his head to clear both his vision and his head. That bug was nothing but a simple idiot and a pest, not worthy of any battle.

As the bug's beast mode began to ripple with energy, Rampage rolled onto the scene in vehicle mode. The crab asked. "What are you, another like me, perhaps?"

While the bug responded with a puzzled look and an echo, Silverbolt quickly answered with a defense. "Stay away, monster!"

"Fire, and you'll destroy what you seek to save!" Rampage roared with laughter before the termite could mimic anything.

Suddenly, the empty stasis pod began to shake and glow with abnormal amount of energy. The termite turned in the direction of the energon surge and terror spread over its face. Something was happening to its colony, its roots, and it could not go back; all it could do was watch helplessly as whatever fate befell its source.

"Yes, yes! I feel your pain, your confusion, and your desperation! Use it! Come to me." Rampage gestured at the bug and urged with his seductive voice. iAt last, real food and not that icky energon/i Rampage thought with his hungry mind. Unlike most transformers, the crab fed on emotions such as anger and pain. The bug followed Rampage's advice and pushed the pod in a random direction before crawling to the red and silver Predacon. As the crawl accelerated to a run, the termite began to glow. The legs lifted and arranged themselves to form two straight bars that ran the length of the body and wheels crept out beneath the body in sets of four. The creature in train mode gained speed despite the rugged terrain until it met Rampage and pushed him against a rock.

Suddenly, the stasis pod exploded and sent all three Maximals flying into the distance. Rampage, who was just out of range thanks to the termite, picked himself up and switched to beast mode.

"Magnificent, born of chaos." Rampage remarked as he casually strolled around the termite. If crabs could grin despite their exoskeletons, Rampage would have smiled. Things were better than he thought.

"Born of chaos…" The termite repeated thoughtfully. She was not a good speaker, but at last, she heard something that felt right to her impaired processor.

"Yes. We are born of chaos, fear, pain, and anger." Rampage explained. He then told the termite. "Come with me."

When the three, half-scrapped Maximals came into sight, the Predacon pointed to the three sprawled on the ground and said. "These are our enemies. Join me and destroy them. I am your friend, your only friend."

"I am your friend, your only friend." The puzzled termite imitated Rampage. Rampage bonked a pincer against his forehead. Now he must not only watch his mouth in Megatron's presence, but in this bug's vicinity, too. Ironically, the bug's repeated words had the ring of truth, for there was not a single transformer, Predacon or Maximal, who could be his friend, save the deranged bug.

"He lies… The Predacons will only use you. We extend the hand of friendship." Silverbolt, the first Maximal to recover, countered Rampage and offered a hand as he pushed himself up.

"This creature is the property of the royalty!" A battered and mad Inferno boiled over the earth and fired continually at the Maximals, who, unfortunately for the ant, were agile enough to avoid being damaged. Rampage did not particularly like the ant, to say the least, but the drone gave him a golden opportunity.

Seizing this chance, the crab and the raptor returned to tank mode and robot mode, respectively, and joined the fray. Silverbolt knew his duty as a flyer and took to the air after Inferno while Dinobot and Rattrap pelted Rampage with laser fire and bullets.

"The Pit with you, traitors!" Inferno screamed madly as two of Silverbolt's exploding feathers caught him in the joints and tore the Predacon to pieces. As the flamethrower flew out of Inferno's grasp, it spat fire in random directions. Rampage barely dodged a hit, only to have the fiery projectile land on the bug's exoskeleton.

Suddenly, for the termite, there was nothing but pain and pure, animal fear. It did not like the fire, though, ironically, the very substance coursed through its damaged circuits. It wanted to make some sound, but the sound that it wished to make was one that it had not already heard. Instead, the termite, in its train mode, rolled around in circles until it generated a powerful dust storm that transformed Dinobot, Silverbolt, and Rampage into crumbling, brown statues.

"I knew that slag heap was trouble." Rattrap remarked as he shook the last of the dust off his armor. Luckily for the small Maximal, Dinobot and a rock took the brunt of the earth wave.

"Secure the creature! Megatron commands it!" Inferno, who was marginally functional, commanded Rampage.

Rampage rarely agreed with the drone, but rarely did not mean never. He obeyed and slowly approached the termite. Even though he used a great amount of energy to break free of the earthen shell, Rampage was still overcharged from the blast of sheer pain and fear. Never in his life had he been fed anything so pure and addictive. He almost whispered to the poor, frightened creature. "None shall hurt you now. I will protect you."

"That shell-backed freak seeks the Royalty's favor!" Inferno snarled. He was disgraced once and it appeared as if he would be humiliated in front of the colony again. All he ever wanted to be was a good citizen and top defender of the colony and its queen. Inferno then groaned slightly before going into stasis lock.

Silverbolt fire a wing missile in a random direction to shatter the encasing of dirt and turned to the other Maximals as Rampaged and the termite drove out of sight. "We must save it."

"Save it? Are you nuts? We're lucky we weren't buried alive!" Rattrap protested.

The raptor followed suit and fired a pair of laser beams, only that unlike Silverbolt, he aimed for the direction of Rampage's noise. Dinobot hesitated before adding. "The vermin is right. It is an abomination and a pest. We should terminate it." He did not want the thing to become another of Megatron's weapons, but something like that pest would be a liability to the Maximals just because of its sheer stupidity. He had not risen to the rank of Commander in General Cicadacon's army by allowing idiotic liabilities into his ranks.

A new trail of jet exhaust fumes and slight noise foretold Optimus' presence.

"Optimus. Thank the Matrix." Silverbolt exclaimed breathlessly.

Rampage and the termite had both fled into a carved, narrow valley. The tank-like crab transformed into robot mode and began to observe the termite again. This time, he was not only alone with the creature, but also certain that he would not be interrupted. He noted. "Interesting. A transmetal termite."

The termite matched Rampage's intense look. It was on the verge of exploding as its desire to speak reached a climax. It wanted to explain what was coursing through its circuits, but its voice was stifled until Rampage finally spoke. So it was a trans-something and a termite. It tried to mimic the crab. "Trans… termite?"

Elation threatened to overflow as the termite heard its own voice. Transtermite. That was what, or rather, who it was.

"So that is your name, my twisted friend." Rampage observed.

"Name, my twisted friend." The termite inadvertently repeated after Rampage. A name! So that was the 'who it was' part! The termite suddenly had a mental grasp on the concept. Transtermite wanted to jump and dance in celebration of her epiphany, but there were mental bars in her lack of programming.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Part 1: Chapter 3

Code of Honor

Part 1: Transtermite

Chapter 3

"I am Rampage."

"Rampage." Transtermite would have nodded if she could as she mimicked and at the same time acknowledged her friend.

A whooshing sound caught Rampage's attention and he turned to see a holo-projection of Megatron. First, it was half of his spark, and now the tyrant was stealing his Transtermite?

"Don't forget, I have your spark, Rampage." Megatron gloated and then went on to observe. "It has power, but does it have a brain? You, what is your name?"

"Y…"

"Transtermite." Rampage whispered into the termite's ears before she could offend Megatron with her mimicry.

"Transtermite." Megatron groaned in disgust. "A strange and ugly name for an ugly creature, but it will do. I wonder, what can it turn into? Let's see, shall we? Rampage, transform into vehicle mode and then robot mode!"

Rampage hesitated, but a slight squeeze on his spark and a glance at Transtermite, an apparent sharer of his emptiness and pain, prompted otherwise. He groaned. "Vehicle mode."

Transtermite could not help but feel fortunate as she automatically repeated after her red friend and transformed into a train.

"Hmm… Still an ugly thing, but an improvement over the beast mode." Megatron examined.

"Terrorize!" Rampage then shouted and returned to robot mode. The termite mimicked again, but this time, sparks flew and gears began to shift with the greatest amount of difficulty. Then everything stopped.

"Try harder; you must do this. Say 'Transtermite, terrorize'!" Rampage masked his desperation with a begging and yet comforting tone, for he was not about to appear weak in front of Megatron or have the closest thing he had to a companion be torn from him. The termite mimicked again, but remained the same.

"This thing cannot even transform! It is useless!" Megatron commented after a second failed attempt to transform into robot mode.

"No!" Rampage desperately screamed, thrusting his head forward and his hands back.

"My, my. What a short memory we have?" Megatron showed Rampage the box again. He squeezed the box and pain erupted throughout Rampage's circuits, but he ate the pain and stood to intervene.

"It's hasty to waste so much power. Give it a chance to prove itself. I will help." Rampage pleaded as he struggled to rise from his agonizing knee.

"Very well, one chance." Megatron then turned to Transtermite. "Bring the Maximals invading our territory to me." With those words, Megatron's head disappeared, leaving Rampage and Transtermite alone.

"Maximals… to me." Transtermite could not identify her emotions, but she wanted to know why the purple one always told her friend what to do and why her friend waited, suffered, and then obeyed. She also did not know why the purple face showed Transtermite her worthlessness and then started to order her around the way he did her red, eight-legged friend? How did that purple guy come to be who he was? Where did that purple head go? Transtermite did not know what her emotions were, but she did know that they drove her to gnash her 'teeth' and clench her jaw apparatus.

"Let's go." Rampage put a hand on the train-like bot's 'shoulder' and began to escort her to the place where they left the Maximals. "For now, he is our master, but one day, we will break free of his oppression."

"Oppression." Transtermite repeated. It did not hit the bull's eye in her thoughts, but it was close enough to temporarily satisfy her.

"Rattrap, Dinobot, and Cheetor will return to base and fill Rhinox in. Silverbolt and I will track this new life." Optimus ordered. He asked, turning to the fuzor. "Are you up to it?"

"Absolutely, and thank you." Silverbolt nodded.

"We will cover more ground if we split up, but stay in touch." Optimus commanded and Silverbolt, in reply, nodded. Optimus then transformed into vehicle mode and the two flyers took off in opposite directions.

A blast rocked the earth, shaking Dinobot off of Rattrap, who was carrying the other Maximal home in his vehicle mode.

"Jumping gyros, what the pit is that?" Cheetor reduced his speed to a hover as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

When the dust storm that the blast had incited cleared, the Maximals spotted Rampage and Transtermite, both in vehicle mode, at the center of the disturbance.

"Create another dust storm. I'll finish these Maximals off." Rampage told the train.

"Dust storm… finish these Maximals off." Transtermite mindlessly repeated and her body began to relocate the local soil at an impossible pace, as if some internal mechanism recognized the first words as a command. A blast illuminated the brown storm and Cheetor could hear metal clanking, various weapons firing, and gears moving. The dust lit up a second time, and Cheetor followed his instinct to move. When the dust cleared again, none of the other transformers were in Cheetor's sight.

"Cheetor to Bigbot." The transmetal cheetah hit the comm.

"This is Optimus, what is it, Cheetor?"

"Crab legs turned that bug into a baddie and they got away with Dinobot and Rattrap!"

"Where did they go?"

"I'm not sure, Bigbot."

"Return to base and fill Rhinox in. Silverbolt and I will meet you there."

"Understood, Bigbot."

As Transtermite lugged an unconscious Rattrap by his tail, she wondered why Rampage had to be so cruel and destructive. The rat did not hurt her until Rampage's cannonfire incited a shot. The termite was left no time to wonder when her red, eight-legged friend, who introduced himself as Rampage.

"We're here." Rampage announced as the two Predacons and the two prisoners arrived outside the Predacon base.

"Ah yessss. The traitor and the rat. You did better than I thought." Megatron announced over the comm.

"You speak too soon, Megatron." Dinobot surprised the Predacons by transforming into robot mode, driving his sword into Rampage's back, and then leaping off of the crab that took him prisoner.

"NOOO!" Megatron growled and then ordered all Predacons to attack. Rattrap awoke to the booming orders and transformed to join the other Maximal in battle and escape.

"Thinkin' of goin' back to Megs again, Chopperface?" Rattrap snickered as he turned the train upside down with a flick of his tail.

_Everything is as pathetic as it ever was, especially Megatron. _Dinobot clenched his fists but resisted his urge to grab the rat by the cuff of his neck because of the presence of Predacons. How dared that vermin say such thing? His deeds might have been somewhat mitigated, but even the sight of the base reminded him of his terrible betrayal of his honor and his people. Dinobot forced his anger to subside and turned his attention to eliminating the autoguns with his jade eyebeams.

"Doesn't matter the answer, cuz you're not gonna live to find that out." Dinobot and Rattrap both turned to see Quickstrike, Megatron and Waspinator marching out of the Predacon base.

"We'll see about that." Optimus, Silverbolt, and Cheetor appeared in the sky side by side with weapons trained on the Predacons.

"Stand away, villain!" Silverbolt fired a wing missile in warning.

"Very well, I have my new soldier, yessss. Predacons, retreat!" Megatron grinned.

"My queen!" The newly repaired Inferno pointed to something on a scanner and called for his leader.

Queen? Was Transtermite a royal servant of some court? The person to whom the ant referred to as 'queen' looked like a male. Perhaps Transtermite was living in a matriarchal kingdom under a rare, male ruler? Regardless of her thoughts, the termite repeated after the red ant. When the words flowed out of Transtermite's mouth, they sounded surprisingly right to her termite instincts.

"Inferno, Transtermite, get out of my sight!" Megatron roared. Having one Predacon call him a woman was torture enough, but two was over his threshold.

"At once, Royalty." As Inferno bowed, he gave the new Predacon a sidelong glance. For once, another member of the colony had given the royalty due respect, and for some strange reason, the queen threw both bugs out. Perhaps, at some point, he should speak to this true fellow soldier about their queen and gain some insight on the irrational leader of the colony.

"I knew this bug's trouble." Blackarachnia, who was leaning against a rail in robot mode, mumbled but was loud enough for Transtermite to hear and mimic. The spider's optics narrowed as she devised a plan to wreak her revenge on the bug for the insulting imitation.

"What in the tarnation? Who the hell is this?" Quickstrike clamored into the scene when he heard Blackarachnia's words repeated. The bug repeated the words, and Quickstrike's anger and annoyance began to match those of Megatron and Blackarachnia's.

End of Part 1

Wow. It amazes me how much I can mutilate a TV episode just by keeping one of my favorite characters alive.


	5. Part II: Chapter 1

Code of Honor

Note: If I ever get around to rewriting S3, you might be able to find some resemblance between this fic and Return of the Jedi, but by no means am I ever writing a crossover. Sorry for the lateness. I must warn you all, because of my classes, I won't be able to write a whole lot, especially as we really get into the year.

Summary: If you're marking this as the start of a fic, then here's the summary. Dinobot saved the humans and came to terms with his most likely exile from the Predacon territories, but he was once again thrown into a test when an old relative dropped by.

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 1

In the dark coldness of interstellar vacuum, a rippling, bluish, Transwarp wavefront expanded through the stars, moving through space and time.

In the _Axalon_, Rhinox carefully studied the wireframe simulation of the wavefront moving towards the Cybertron planetary system. He announced. "Transwarp wavefront should be entering Cybertronian space right about now. They should be detecting it in a few cycles." He then turned to face the other Maximals. "This is it. We're going home."

Cheers erupted like fireworks upon the arrival of Rhinox's news as Optimus and Cheetor gave each other a metallic high five and shouted simultaneously. "YES!"

"Cybertron, the home I never knew." Silverbolt mused as he and Dinobot watched the cheers as outsiders. The fuzor knew he had a life on Cybertron, but all that he could remember was a vague flash of a distant Maximal outpost.

_And the home that, for me, can never again be home._ Dinobot added silently. He was an officer in General Seaclamp's army and the barracks in the Predacon communities were home, but no sensible Predacon leader would allow in his territory one who not only joined the Maximals but played a large hand in the destruction of both of the priceless, golden disks. The future might not be fixed, but it seemed that destiny designed for him the life of an exile and foreigner, for there was no other path remaining for the former Predacon. There was an infinite number of futures and yet never a choice for Dinobot since he saw the humans in mortal danger. Such was the irony of his existence.

"You are fortunate, fuzor, that you never knew that home." Dinobot barely whispered loud enough for only Silverbolt to hear with his lupine hearing.

"Oh, yer gonna love it!" Rattrap exclaimed excitedly. "I know this place where you can get dirty mech-fluid with a touch of radium! Take yer head right off! Not only that…" The rat suddenly trailed off when he noticed Cheetor listening with adolescent interest and Dinobot looking rather disturbed. "What's da matter with ya, lizard lips?"

"It is none of your concern, rodent." Dinobot replied absent-mindedly, as if he was lost in another time in another galaxy. That rodent had just reminded him of another thing that he had terribly missed about his past. Before he left Cybertron, he always came to a place and drank the drink that Rattrap had described to celebrate and occasionally, to ease his troubles. His exile, which would not affect another bot, was something that he desperately wanted to drink off. Dinobot gruffly shook his head. He was an exile with honor, and such robots did not drink off their troubles. Plus, every time he hit the bar to drink off his problems, the femmes in the bar would either approach him to ask 'what's wrong' or gossip about what could possibly trouble the warrior. The unbearable attention usually drove Dinobot out of the bars within the first five cycles.

"Ah, forget them, Big R. You and I can go to the Six Lasers Over Cybertron amusement park! There's the Space Slide, and the Galaxy Coasters…" Cheetor stepped up and patted Rattrap's shoulder.

"Kid, don't make me hurt ya." Rattrap interrupted.

The transmetal cheetah suppressed his disappointment at Rattrap's decline. Perhaps he should have offered the rides to another friend. Dinobot and his gruff, Predacon attitude plus his anti-hero personality made him out of the question and Rhinox was as renowned for his busy schedule as he was for his great variety of skills. Cheetor then shifted his thoughts to Optimus and Silverbolt. The Maximal leader was like a father to Cheetor and the transmetal cheetah wanted desperately to take the gorilla, but he was a Maximal Elder as well as the captain of the _Axalon_. That left Silverbolt, a good friend who might be willing to try the rides. "Hey Silverbolt, wanna go to the Six Lasers when we get back to Cybertron?"

"Why not?" The hesitant Silverbolt shrugged.

In the Predacon base, the computer showed a wireframe model of the blastwave and the Cybertron system identical to Rhinox'. Megatron watched with a bored expression for a few seconds before he shut it off and shifted his attention to his loyal ant, Inferno.

"Blast! What's the news of the early humans?" Megatron demanded.

"Our interrupted attack on the valley caused several tribes to scatter, Royalty. It will be impossible to find them now." Inferno reported.

"Grr… I have one high-risk option remaining." Megatron pounded his fist on an armrest.

"And that is…?" Asked Inferno.

"Gamble, and hope that the dice roll in my favor." Megatron snapped, and the screen changed to show Blackarachnia, who was sneaking out of the base. The spider cautiously glanced around to make certain that she was not being observed before tiptoeing out of sight.

Silverbolt flew above a mountain range, swooping between two peaks. Normally, he would have admired the aerial view of the rugged beauty and the roaring waterfall that sat below the ledge, but he was too preoccupied. His mech fluid raced through his systems as the image of the black and gold Blackarachnia came into his mind.

It was not proper to strike females, but she was the enemy. One solution came into Silverbolt's mind, but he knew that it would be far from easy to achieve. He would have to show her the Maximal beauty he had seen in the spider and then present that to the other Maximals.

As Silverbolt skidded in a downward spiral and prepared to land, he transformed into robot mode before touching the silt beneath his feet, stopping just short of a pool of water. Everything in the area, from the serenity to the soft, warm breeze to the landscape reflected the serenity that the fuzor should have felt.

The fuzor gazed down at the reflection before him. He did not know if his troubles showed on his armor, but the ripples in the pond distorted whatever emotions boiled through his circuits, just as it had given him a peaceful reflection. Did the ripples represent the conflicting values that tore him apart? Were they saying that there would eventually be peace? The subtle touch of a weapon against his shoulders brought him out of his thoughts and back to the reality around him. He had been so deep into his thoughts that he had managed to bar out his keen, lupine sense of hearing.

"I think you're carrying a graviton generator, Maximal. Hand it over, or else." Threatened the alluring voice of Blackarachnia. For brief moment, Silverbolt just sat there, unmoving. The voice starkly contrasted and yet at the same time blended perfectly into the tranquil surroundings, giving it all a darkly seductive mood that spoke against the vibrant shades of yellow and light blue that dominated the scene.

"Why the weapon?" Silverbolt slowly raised his head with a sigh and squared his shoulders. Then he spun around, grabbing the blaster from her hand without meeting resistance. The sight of the infinitely beautiful, yellow and black face of Blackarachnia settled and yet heaped upon Silverbolt's troubles as the spider was jerked forward and crashed against his armor. It would ultimately be her joining the Maximals and realizing the good he had seen within those crimson optics.

"I thought this might make things easier for you." Replied the spider.

"Nothing about this is easy." Sighed the fuzor as he released Blackarachnia, turning away slightly so as to not show his conflicting emotions. He asked himself. Was it right to steal from the base, even if it was to bring another in?

A golden compartment in his torso opened and he removed a gismo about the size of a bouncy ball. The eager Blackarachnia seized the opportunity and snatched the disk-like graviton generator from Silverbolt's hand.

"You brought it!" She almost squealed with delight, oblivious to the pain and seriousness that registered on Silverbolt's face.

"Blackarachnia, this isn't necessary. Cybertron is coming. Join with us! You could be reprogrammed. Remember, your protoform was a Maximal!" Silverbolt whispered pleadingly as he stared deeply into the crimson optics. As if to reinforce the words, his large, metal hands patted the spider woman's shoulders.

Blackarachnia turned back momentarily before studying Silverbolt's face carefully as she considered the option. When she finally settled on a decision, she gave the fuzor a seductive grin as she closed the golden compartment from which she took the generator. "Sorry, chunk-style, but I like being a bad girl. And I know somewhere beneath this squeaky-clean plating of yours, I know you like it, too. Hmm…?"

The spider glanced up at Silverbolt, who returned the gesture. As the two stared into the depths of each other's optics, Silverbolt tried to resist for a second, but gave in. The pair dropped the generator and the blaster as they gave each other a passionate embrace.

The Transwarp wave expanded outward in an ever-growing circumference and finally struck a predator-shaped, Predacon command post, triggering power failures and alarm klaxons.

"Warning, circuits disrupted. All systems offline." A computerized voice warned as lights flickered before going out. Inside the post, flashes of light flared as sparks flew from damaged equipment. Several dark, vague shapes of Predacon figures clambered down the corridors to address their emergency problems.

"Predacon Command Post One inoperative. Emergency power activated." The computer reported after one of the robots tinkered with some consoles. Dim, red emergency lights flickered on. Inside the command room of the outpost, three dark figures rose to a round table via turbolift.

The robot in the middle, General Ramhorn, was the first to reach the table and activate his dim, emergency light, illuminating his hardened face. The wide, beefy one to Ramhorn's right was the next, leaving the thin, frail robot, perhaps the most human-like of the three, to finish the lighting.

"Tripredacus Council is now in session. General Cicadacon, report." Ramhorn announced in a dark, murky voice when all three emergency lights came on, barely illuminating the three faces. His face was shaped like that of a middle-aged human from the military, but twin beams, which protruded from his oddly shaped helmet, held the only vestige of a jaw, giving him a hard, impersonal look. Compared to his two companions, he was neither bulky nor frail, but somewhat like a mix of the other two. Two muscular arms stuck out from a round but not too large torso plate, suggesting some degree of youth and large amounts of ambition.

"The Transwarp wavefront that disrupted the station has been identified, General Ramhorn. Signature matches that of the ship stolen by Megatron." Reported the large, burly one named Cicadacon. His helmet was similar to that of Ramhorn's, except that two horns stood atop the piece of armor instead of a pair of bat-like wings. Overall, the figure was large and imposing, with a collection of military badges, which hung from a thick chain worn around the neck adding to his overwhelming presence. Military accomplishment and might were written all over his bulky form.

"Megatron. I thought we heard the last of that renegade." Snorted Ramhorn.

"His ship and the Axalon both vanished last Megacycle." Stated Seaclamp, the only Tripredacus general who did not wear a helmet. His face, which was very formless and soft, was human and yet inhuman to the extremes. He sat directly across from General Cicadacon, providing stark contrast on the council with his frail frame and appearance of age.

"Yes, but remember, General Seaclamp, we paid the price in diplomatic repercussions." Reminded Cicadacon. Insulted and incensed, General Seaclamp leaned across the table and readied an insult to snarl at his bulky counterpart. In return, Cicadacon sneered back.

"Generals." Ramhorn, the apparent leader of the council, pushed the other two back to their respective places as he spoke. "Ever since the Autobots defeated our Decepticon ancestors, we Predacons have worked secretly toward the day when we might rise up to take what is rightfully ours."

"Megatron is brilliant, but a rogue." Commented Seaclamp.

"And apparently he may be up to his old tricks again." Concluded Cicadacon.

"If he is, we have to handle this situation first." Ramhorn stated and Cicadacon nodded in agreement.

"I have already sent a signal to one of our Cybertron satellites. It will 'accidentally' explode, blocking the Maximal sensors fron detecting the Transwarp wave." The beefy Cicadacon then added.

Outside the meeting chamber, a satellite in Cybertron's orbit exploded like Cicadacon promised, nullifying the section of the wave that was to pass through Cybertron.

Back inside the Predacon outpost, the generals continued their discussion.

"And I have arranged for a covert operative. You know the one." Seaclamp spoke and the other generals nodded and chuckled with grim appreciation. He continued. "He has been given our secretly developed Transwarp cruiser. He will trace the wave back to its source."

In a hangar beneath a Predacon colony, there parked a sleek ship that closely resembled a bird of prey.

Inside the meeting chamber, Ramhorn asked. "If Megatron is discovered still operating on his own agenda, what are the agent's instructions?

"Terminate with extreme prejudice." Seaclamp replied grimly.

Silverbolt flew toward the Maximal base, whose elevated defenses dropped momentarily to admit him.

"About time you got back. Sentinel's on full alert." Said Optimus as Silverbolt rose into the scene from the turbolift.

"Allow me to execute…" Dinobot began, but the Maximal leader held him off.

"Is there trouble?" Asked the fuzor.

Before answering, Optimus studied the scanner screen, which was sweeping the outside territory. "It's now or never for Megatron. If Cybertron shows, he'll need hostages."

"So, where were ya, bird-dog?" Asked Rattrap as Silverbolt sat down beside him.

"Scout patrol." Silverbolt replied simply.

"Hmph. This is hard to believe." Snorted Dinobot, who had also been out on patrol but returned much earlier.

"What's so hard to believe, Chopperface? If I remember correctly, _you_ needed us to pick ya up when ya wandered inta dat valley." Rattrap turned to the former Predacon, initiating yet another one of their famous disputes.

"You remember it wrong, Cheese Breath." Dinobot snorted.

"Oh, yeah, Lizard Lips?"

Silverbolt sighed in relief as he began to silently work on the shields. Normally, he would have regarded the brotherly banter with curiosity, but this time, he saw in it temporary escape from the terrible betrayal he had committed.


	6. Part II: Chapter 2

For the people: **My last chappie got more than fifty hits and no reviews, so if you're lurking, I'd appreciate it if you'd say hi for even one chappie. I got cookies.**

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 2

"This is not the time!" Shouted Optimus as he pushed the bickering Dinobot and Rattrap apart, forcing each back to his post. "I want you all to stay alert. Report any motion, any unusual readings. The attack will come -- but it may be subtle."

A ridge hung over the _Axalon_, merely adding to the peaceful scenery surround the Maximal ship until Rampage and Trantermite both appeared at the top in vehicle mode, with Rampage's three cannons ready to fire at any instant. A missile with an atomic symbol emerged from the top cannon and streaked down, splattering the base's shields.

Taking advantage of the situation, Transtermite mimicked the noise of the missile as she hit her top speed and generated a dust storm around the Maximal base for the sake of obstructing Sentinel's shields.

Inside the base, everything shook and large, sweltering sparks that indicated serious damage flew from the equipment.

"Or it may not." Optimus sighed.

"Subtle attack detected, Bigbot." Cheetor spun in his shaking chair and saluted.

"Shields at thirty percent and falling!" Reported Silverbolt.

"External autoguns online!" Order Optimus.

Outside the base, autoguns rose from the hull of the ship and began to spit hyphens of fire at the Predacons, but as soon as they ascended from beneath the metal covers, Megatron, Inferno, and Waspinator swooped in from behind a distant hiding place with their weapons.

As the Predacons zigzagged through a maze of Maximal fire, they attacked the autoguns, taking the weapons out one by one until every last gun was out of commission.

"Huh. Short and stinky! Whatdya do?" Asked the rat.

"We confront them in battle, vermin." Replied Dinobot.

"Like we're not doin' dat already, Chopperface!" Snickered Rattrap in return.

"It's too early, Dinobot!" Yelled Optimus. Before Dinobot could carry on the bickering war, the base shook again, sending the former Predacon's head slamming into the console before him.

Just above the Earth's atmosphere, space rippled and a stealth-cloaked ship, which somewhat resembled a bird, emerged. The ship dove downward toward the explosive battle that raged around the _Axalon_, determined to find Megatron.

In the semiarid area that surrounded the Maximal base, Megatron, Inferno, and Waspinator, who had all landed on the sandy ground, opened fire on the grounded ship, multiplying the damage that it had already accumulated. As volleys of bullets, missiles, and laser blasts hit the ship, the shields flickered and finally gave out, leaving the _Axalon_ open for assault.

Inside the base, Silverbolt gave an alarmed cry.

"Shields are down!"

"We're losing weapons systems power!" Added Cheetor.

"Backup grid online, but it won't last." Reported Rhinox. Outside the base, the shields flickered back on after much hesitation.

"Any sign of Cybertron ships?" Asked Optimus.

"Nada. Not a blip on the boards." Rattrap shook his head and the Maximal leader once again assumed a grim expression.

Another one of Rampage's missiles hit the Maximal base, obliterating the shields and sending every Maximal out of his seat. The Maximals watched helplessly as the crab recharged and prepared for a deathblow. Just as Rampage perfected his aim, a pair of green laser beams caught the crab's attention.

The Maximals turned to find Dinobot gone and followed suit as each grabbed a shield.

Just outside the _Axalon_, every Maximal except for Rhinox dropped onto the dry, silt floor and aimed a weapon at one of the attacking Predacons.

"Victory is mine, yes!" Megatron grinned ferally as he fired a tail laser at Optimus, who returned the gesture and the comment.

"Not on my watch." Replied the Maximal leader between shots of plasma.

"I shall enjoy destroying you, yes. Ah, the momentous demise of my old enemy. I shall be pleased." Megatron continued to fire blasts from his tail laser as he led his Predacons in a charging attack. He then leapt into the air and aimed to annihilate one of the autoguns, but Optimus grabbed the tail, pushing it aside so that the shot would go wide. Megatron growled as his attack soared harmlessly into the sky and made it ripple, as if it hit an invisible barrier of some sort.

In retaliation, Megatron twisted his tail-laser around and in a motion too quick for the naked eye to track, he dumped Optimus on the turbolift behind the Maximal and put a smoking hole in the Transmetal gorilla's shoulder with the purple tail laser. The Predacon leader then approached his enemy, one gloating step at a time.

"So the mighty Optimus Primal has fallen. What a shame. I shall enjoy this new chapter in history, yes." Megatron grinned as his laser charged. The Maximal leader soon found himself pinned. He stole a glance over his shoulders, but was unable to do anything as he watched Rampage and Inferno destroy the autoguns one by one.

"Howdy, partner." Quickstrike greeted Dinobot with a dose of cybervenom, which the raptor deflected with his spinning tail-shield. "How 'bout a dose o' cybervenom? Ya ain't gunna get so lucky this time, pal."

"I see that you remain a pestilence." Dinobot returned, sending a pair of eyebeams from behind his spinning shield. He assumed a predatory stance, carefully studying the battle before charging at Quickstrike. As the lasers met, the two combatants concentrated all their energy on attack until Dinobot overpowered the fuzor like he had in their previous battles, throwing Quickstrike onto Transtermite's dust-colored back.

The angered bug repeated Dinobot's words, but her voice was soon lost in the massive duststorm that she began to generate. Frustrated with the particles that continually clouded his vision, Dinobot fired off into the cloud of sand and dust, but the eyebeams soon stopped when the wind picked up enough power to sweep Dinobot off his feet, sending his weapons slamming into Rattrap and Rhinox, who were being flattened at the hands of Inferno and Rampage, respectively.

"Why I knew it all along, Lizard lips. Once a Pred, always a Pred." Complained Rattrap as Dinobot's loose sword cut into his shoulders. The rat, by far the lightest of all the Maximals, was soon carried off in the wind and slammed against the battered walls of the _Asalon_ before falling into stasis lock.

"This insect cannot power this wind. She must have had help, but where, and who? Certainly not X." The disarmed Dinobot tried to interpret the situation as he struggled not to lose any more ground to Transtermite.

Meanwhile, Silverbolt engaged Waspinator in an aerial duel, with the fuzor gaining more and more advantage by the second. As the wasp used the agility of his form to avoid the fuzor's attacks, he complained. "Not fair. Waspinator always fight. Waspinator shot at. Waspinator hit."

Silverbolt was on the verge of presenting his enemy with a show of mercy when the thunderous roar of a ship entering the sound barrier interrupted the battle, the collateral vibrations sending both flyers reeling out of the air.

"Waspinator see friend. Waspinator happy." The wasp grinned as the debris that the thunderous winds picked slammed into his wing mechanisms, sending spiraling downwards toward Transtermite, who repeated his last word.

From the dirt below, Transtermite wondered for a moment about the green bot's strange talk. Why was she unable to say what this friend said? The bug would have no more time to think when a pair of powerful weapons that originated from an unseen source blasted her over the cliff behind her back.

"Whoa, mate, what in the tarnation…?" Exclaimed Quickstrike, who tied his serpent hand to a branch and then caught Transtermite.

"Not fair. Waspinator always slagged." The wasp, who, by then, was missing all four wings and one leg, complained as he caught Transtermite's tail.

"Ya better let go, partner, cuz this rope ain't gonna hold." Warned Quickstrike as he began to lose his grip. The inevitable was accomplished in advance when a falling Rampage slammed into Quickstrike's head with his tank mode, taking all four Predacons down.

"Predacons, retreat! It is time to increase our wager." Came the barely audible order of Megatron, which Transtermite mimicked.

"Yer not da boss, gal." Quickstrike replied to Transtermite as the Predacons' fall accelerated. He then added quietly. "Gonna whoop that bug ass one of these days."

"Is this fear I sense in us all?" Asked Rampage, who then spotted a purple thing that looked like Megatron and fired at the dot in the sky.

"Waspinator not like this. Waspinator see ant-bot." Reported the wasp as he pointed to the sky with one of Transtermite's legs, which he caught. Sure enough, pieces of Inferno's jeg rained down on the other falling Predacons, followed by a screaming and flailing ant.

"ROYALTY! I must protect the Royalty! What will the Queen do without me?" Inferno screamed like a maniac, his optics widening as he fell further and further. As the termite was forced to repeat Inferno's every word, she wanted to know why her green friend was so different from the red friend, if different was what 'like' meant. They shared their queen, but only she and the red friend called the purple boss that. Both the green and the red were bugs, yet they were almost never in the same place at the same time.

Just outside the Maximal base, a few injured Maximals and puddles of mech fluid littered the barren landscape. Dinobot, despite all his strength, was forced onto his knees from the toll of the battle while Silverbolt studied the offline wing mechanisms.

"What da heck just happened here?" Rattrap asked as the other Maximals helped him remove Dinobot's now bent and heavily scathed sword from his transmetal shoulder. In a heap not too far from the rat, Dinobot's tail shield and Rhinox's chain guns lay in pieces.

"We had help." Answered Optimus.

"No way!" Swore Rattrap. "No way! I was scannin' across th' board! Wasn't nothin, no way, nada, out there!"

"What would you call this?" Cheetor pointed to a rapidly enlarging outline in the sky.

Dinobot's optics widened in recognition, but then narrowed as he forced himself to remain silent. He would likely be condemned to life in exile as a Maximal if he survived the war, but his loyalty still lied where the ship came from and he would only betray his already scathed honor in giving away the secret of the ship.

"If ya know somethin', Chopperface, spill it already!" Shouted Rattrap, who had become adept at reading Dinobot's expressions.

Endnote: This is it for the chappie.


	7. Part II: Chapter 3

hands out a wide variety of cookies

Note: From here on, I'll purposefully misspell Tarantulas' name because I'm sick and tired of grammar check. I also won't be able to update very often because of school and because altering the rest of the Agendas will be anything but easy.

Disclaimer: It's obvious that I don't own any form of Transformers, but I must also say that I don't own the Secura name; I just own the character in this fic, since Secura's namesake belongs to the creators of Star Wars.

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 3

"Well, Dinobot?" Demanded Rhinox.

Flashback

"You are our elite commanders. Would each of you swear on our sacred honor to keep our secret?" General Seaclamp passed before a row of Predacon warriors as they scanned the newly developed spacecraft before their optics.

"You honor us and this deed will be reciprocated. I, on my honor, will not speak of this." A commander who looked very much like Dinobot was the first to vow.

End of flashback

After what seemed to be an eerily silent eternity, Dinobot finally spoke, carefully phrasing his words so as to not betray his vow to the ultimate leaders of the Predacons. "Ravage."

"What about Ravage?" Asked Cheetor.

"After the Great War, a few of our… their were granted amnesty. Ravage was reprogrammed into a Predacon. He helped us."

"You mean we gotta stinkin' Decepticon on our hands? The only thing worse than a Pred is a slaggin' Decepticon." Cursed Rattrap as a pair of crimson dots darted from Maximal to Maximal, scanning their weapons. "Sentinel…"

"Rattrap, don't." Optimus interrupted the command.

"What, please tell me dat brain of yours is still under warranty; dat's a stinking tape thug from old phone-face."

"Ravage is a respectable spy and honored warrior, vermin, as was Soundwave." Growled Dinobot as he struggled to his feet and transformed into beast mode. As he began to charge at Rattrap, he asked himself.

A wave of wind and dirt threw the raptor off his feet, making him hit the ground with a thud as the craft landed noiselessly beside the _Axalon._

"Strange. One would think a greeting would be the next step." Commented Silverbolt.

"Hey, not everyone's palsy with the enemy." Sneered Rattrap. Silverbolt shot Rattrap a searing glance, which Optimus noticed before the leader redirected his attention to the next speaker.

"He had the perfect opportunity to terminate us, yet he did not." Added Dinobot.

"Dis is gettin' weirder and weirder." Rattrap's optics narrowed as he spotted the outline of an invisible figure sauntering toward the Maximals.

"Ravage is here. I know his smell. We merely cannot see him." Said Dinobot as he sniffed the air with his sensitive, raptor nose. In response, Cheetor, the only Maximal whose weapons remained undamaged, raised his cheetah mouth blaster in suspicion, but only to have a searing blast forced down the throat of his beast mode.

Laughter echoed in the arid, barren landscape as a tall, dark figure with a thick, feline cast and a panther head appeared amidst the stunned Maximals. The figure grinned as he cross-holstered his weapons in a Slavic fashion.

"Very good, Optimus Primal. I see now how you have survived against Megatron this long." The feline figure then turned to the raptor, who was damaged to the point where he could barely turn his head. "And you, Edge, must have an interesting tale."

"It is a long one." Dinobot added mentally. _And a most dishonorable one._ As the other Maximals opened their mouths to question Dinobot about the former Predacon's past, Ravage spoke.

"I apologize for my intrusive manners. I shot your weapons because I wished to avoid any accidents to my person." Sighed Ravage.

"Well, next time, could ya try hailing us?" Protested Rattrap just before Optimus held up a restraining hand.

"Rattrap, please." Begged Optimus.

"Oh, for bootin' up cold, dat's a…"

"Shut up, Rattrap." Optimus then turned to Ravage. "Sorry, we've been fighting the Megatron a long time."

"For which the Predacon Alliance is deeply apologetic, I assure you. This is why I am here." Ravage clicked his metallic boots together and formally saluted. "Covert Agent Ravage at your service."

Rhinox asked as his damaged, golden brows frowned with suspicion. "Wait a cycle. What about the Maximals?"

"I'm afraid the signal was very weak. Only the Predacon sensors could detect it. I'm sure that my great-nephew has told you that we prefer to handle matters discretely." Lied the former Decepticon while maintaining a sympathetic expression that the sun behind his back only served to enhance. Sensing Rhinox's anger and distrust, Ravage quickly turned to a different subject. "I must say, some of you look… how should I say it? Different?"

"As I have said, this tale is long." Grunted Dinobot.

"I see that you all need repairs. Come to my ship."

Flashback

A young Predacon who much resembled Dinobot vented heavily as he held a rotating sword up against a much older opponent, analyzing the other fighter.

"You have mastered our arts, but I cannot deem you a full warrior." Grinned the aging bot.

"Why not, Sensei?"

"A warrior relies not on skills with the sword alone, but also with stealth. Your alternate mode gives you an advantage in that field, yet you waste it in not mastering the last form of the warrior. Your uncle, Ravage, will complete your training. When he deems you fit, you will be one of the Predacon Elites."

"But the one who created my creator had no other works; I have no uncle." The younger bot gripped his sword all the harder as it clashed with the golden staff of the old bot, creating a shower of fiery sparks.

"True, but Ravage is actually your great-uncle. You know that you were created from the data of one whom Ravage considered to be his brother." The older bot grinned as he disconnected his staff from the sword with a flick of his wrist and then wove the weapon into a 180-degree-arc that brought its other end to meet the sword, forcing the younger Predacon's weapon to intersect the staff at a point below their waists.

_These are the words of a weak race of flesh creatures. Why should we heed them?_ The young Predacon asked himself but dared not to ask his instructor. The young bot's grip on his sword loosened as he lowered his weapon slightly, allowing his opponent to perceive the turmoil in his systems. "Commander Rumble."

In the moment it took for Dinobot to lower his guard, the older bot slammed the sword down and then, in a motion to fast for the unaided optic to follow, brought the staff up to the younger bot's spark cavity. "This is an example of stealth. This, too, you have yet to master."

End of flashback

In the dark recesses of the CR Chamber, Dinobot lay in a heap as mechanical hands repaired his damaged beast mode.

"I was Edge the naïve fool then. Attention is vital, and yet I refused to stay aware of my surroundings. Why do I remember this?" The raptor muttered weakly as he stirred slightly.

Flashback

The young bot from the previous vision, this time a few cycles older, perhaps around Cheetor's age, knelt in the middle of an arena as Ravage approached him with a new, Predacon sticker.

"Do you accept our code of honor and agree to serve the Tripredacus Council as a leader of its soldiers?"

The young bot's optics widened as he recognized the speaker, but he quickly bowed and offered his sword. "Yes, Sensei."

"Swear not to me, but to the Council." Replied the distant voice of the one whom the young warrior referred to as Sensei.

"I offer myself to the great generals of the Tripredacus Council and I accept the honor." The bot quickly offered his sword before the three generals of the Tripredacus Council as he knelt down on the unblemished arena floor.

"We welcome you into our army of Predacon Elites, Laserbreath. Now, you are Edge the Sword. Take your badge." Ordered the bot called Sensei and the younger warrior simply obeyed.

End of flashback

"What is the meaning of this?" Dinobot demanded. His reptilian knuckles were on the verge of striking the stainless metal of the CR Chamber's door when it hissed open, revealing Ravage.

"We thought you were terminated." Said Ravage as he offered Dinobot a drill-like sword and a spinning tail-shield.

"If only I was. They had died honorably and yet I live a traitor. Maximize." Answered Dinobot as he accepted his weapons.

"How did you come to battle alongside Primal's crew on this planet? Tell me, Elite to Elite. We will not be heard." Asked the former Decepticon, gesturing to the Maximal-filled CR Chambers.

"You offer to chat when this is the time to devise a plan of attack." Dinobot sensed suspicious details about Ravage, but he carefully disguised his worries with a warrior's mask.

"We already have a plan. You should know the Council well enough to know this." Replied Ravage.

"Very well." Dinobot eyed the old Cassetticon with suspicion, but convinced himself to relate the matters to the ancient spy, for it was better for the covert agent to hear from him rather than Megatron. _Besides, I have already uploaded a copy of my memory to the ship's computer. Still, I must be careful. Something is amiss._

In another CR Chamber…

A heavily battered Cheetor lay in an unconscious heap, moaning from time to time. The cat blinked and expected darkness as his eyelids dropped, but instead, he saw the image of the femme who created him.

Flashback

A small, half-completed Maximal dug through a box full of pictures until he stumbled upon one of a femme with a gold and black color scheme. The child asked. "Who is she?"

The older person to whom the child spoke saddened at the reminder from the past, but stifled her emotions and answered. "That's my first creation."

"Really? Does that mean she's my big sister?" Inquired the child.

"My, my, I sure have piqued your curiosity, haven't I? Yes, she is your sister." The femme forced herself to smile.

"I don't believe it." Scoffed the child as he roughly slammed the picture into the metal flooring.

"She's yellow for the same reason as we are; does that convince you?" Replied the older bot.

"If she really is my sister, then why haven't I seen her? Where is she?" Asked the disbelieving child.

"She's on a far away planet called Earth, in a place the locals call Japan. She loves to explore, so I let her go." Recalled the femme.

End of flashback

As one flashback faded, more images and numbers came to Cheetor's head, with the last one, one of a slightly older Cheetor promising his creator news on the long-lost sibling.

"I was on the verge of conquest when the Council ordered us to engage Megatron's organization…" Dinobot began.

Blasts illuminated the Cybertronian night sky as Predacon Elites engaged Megatron's army, each side massacring the other as various followers of Megatron's passed the stolen disks amongst themselves. The chaotic light reflected off of the plating of a gun turret that stood in the midst of battle as deadly shots sprayed from the turret.

"Arresting criminals is for local security. We are Elites and we live for conquest; this is a waste of our skills." Complained the turret as he targeted a member of Megatron's organization and fired.

"Commander, I think we got called because the local security's full of idiots and we're the only ones who can take this nut-head on." Countered another Elite before the bot took a deadly volley of fire from one of Megatron's followers.

"Insector!" The turret wanted to ask if his comrade was hurt, but he instinctively knew that his friend was too far-gone and he continued to shoot at those of Megatron's followers that were still capable of battle.

'There are actually political reasons for our assignment; Chief Secura of the Maximal Police requested aid from our Council." Corrected the old warrior who fought with the gun turret back to back. Although not strongest of the Predacon Elites, the old bot was well respected, both as a fighter and a former politician.

The turret merely shouted to the Predacon Elites between shots. "We are warriors. Let us complete this battle."

Just as the former ambassador was about to nod in agreement, he swallowed three massive blasts, one that tore off his head, another that melted a hand, and a third that took the spark out of his body. The battle raged on without many audible words or any spectacular actions that did not contribute to the chaos. For an indefinite amount of time, the numbers of both sides continued to dwindle at a fractional rate, but neither gained any advantage over the other. Then, Megatron and the gray goon at his side fired off several shots, terminating every one of the Tripredacus Council's Elites except for the gun turret.

"Terrorize." The gun turret transformed into a bot similar to Dinobot when he realized that he was the sole survivor. His troops had lived and died so honorably, yet their shells were left to burn in the ravaging fire rather than given to warriors' funerals. For their sakes, if not for any other, the turret must battle the five survivors of Megatron's organization to the death. "This was to be a simple assignment, an easy test, yet we were defeated."

"How very correct, yesss." Grinned Megatron gloatingly as he advanced toward the ship that the gun turret blocked. "The only thing standing between myself and the disks that will bring us unimaginable glory is you, Edge, alone and about to meet a most humiliating end, yesss. But it doesn't have to be this way, no."

"Finish this off. Do not prolong this." The turret said as he charged at Megatron with a drill bit sword that came from one of the support beams in his alternate mode.

"Has it truly come to this, my friend? How sad."

"You are a traitor to the Predacon Elites. If I cannot terminate you, then I shall be destroyed trying!" Snarled Edge.

"Yet you are still alive." Observed Ravage.

"Very re…" Dinobot stopped when the other Maximals emerged from the CR Chambers.

In the dry, battle-damaged landscape around the _Axalon, _the Predacons finally made their way out of the ravine and all but Rampage darted after their fleeing leader the best they could.

Tarantulus' old lair…

Blackarachnia grinned as she put the graviton generator into its proper slot on Quickstrike's old stasis pod, which a few hydraulic generators supported. The generator glowed before making the pod airborne. Just as the black widow began to marvel at her creation, Megatron's voice came booming over the comlink.

"BLACKARACHNIA!" The voice bellowed.

"Uh-oh. Sounds like old Purple Face has a bug up his duct about something." Blackarachnia muttered as she punched in the sequence necessary to hide the stasis pod beneath the lab's floor.

Predacon base, main chamber

"You bellowed?" Blackarachnia asked as she ducked a hovering display and joined Waspinator and Rampage, both of whom were drifting about Megatron. Her circuits churned with nervousness as she noticed missing pieces on Waspinator and dents on Rampage, which indicated a serious battle.

"Yes, in fact, I did." Replied Megatron. He then ordered the image of a barely repaired Rampage on the display. "Rampage, Position yourself in Subsector Hooks. I know I can count on your... best efforts. Hmm?" The Predacon leader grinned as he tapped on his chest plate.

The Transmetal continued. "Blackarachnia, we missed you at the battle today."

"I was occupied." Replied Blackarachnia.

"Really." Megatron conveyed much of his disbelief through his voice. "Well, so long as you're here, get to your battle station. I anticipate an attack at any moment."

"Yes, Megatron." Blackarachnia feigned an expression of obedience before veering her hovering platform out of the chamber.

"Waspinator." Megatron turned to the insect when he believed Blackarachnia to be out of hearing range.

"Yez? Wazpinator here."

"I have a special assignment for you."

"Oh, goodie." Waspinator rubbed his forest green 'hands' together in anticipation.

"I need you and Transtermite in the following coordinates." Continued Megatron.

From a dark corner, Blackarachnia grinned excitedly as she overheard the conversation. "This is it."

End of Chapter 3

Endnote: Who wants a DB vs. Ravage duel in the alternate Agenda 3? C'mon, we all know that Ravage was sent to kill everyone.


	8. Part II: Chapter 4

Question: Since everyone who voted wanted to see that duel, what kinda duel would you like to see? An epic one? An explosive one?

Note: I've only seen G1 in Chinese, so if I get anything, such as Cassetticon telepathy, wrong, tell me.

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 4

In the clear, blue skies, only Ravage's sleek, bird-like ship distorted the natural wind currents.

"So this is it? We just blast our way in and finish this thing?" Asked Rattrap.

"We have this ship to our advantage." Ravage grinned as he cloaked the ship and all but Dinobot jumped back in surprise as they saw themselves disappear.

"Man, I hope this is enough. I hate it when I can't see even a blip of myself." Whined Rattrap as he tried to find his newly invisible self.

"Oh, we have one other advantage as well." Ravage grinned when the ship passed over Tarantulus' lair. Even from the heights of the unseen ship, the Maximals could hear alarm klaxons ringing.

"Why was I not informed of this other advantage?" Asked Dinobot upon recognizing the location as that of Tarantulus' lair. As far as he knew, Tarantulas was nothing but a traitorous scientist from one of the Predacons' secret labs.

"You were five star systems away when the decision was reached." Ravage said out loud and then sent to Dinobot the remainder of the message telepathically, hoping that the raptor would get the message that was reserved for Predacon receptors. _I believe you were extending the territory of the Predacon Empire._

When Tarantulus' sensors detected the rush of wind that only Ravage's ship could stir, he immediately transformed into motorcycle mode and followed, leaving behind a massive cloud of dust.

In the Predacon base, a newly repaired Inferno towered studiously over a console as he excitedly clicked switches. "Activating scanners now, Royalty."

"Don't bother." Megatron, ignoring his loyal subject's eagerness, wave his purple hand in an insulting and dismissive manner. As a former Predacon Elite, he recognized the source of the faint noise above the _Darkside _as something that only the Predacon government could manufacture. "Just fire our weapons!"

"But my Queen, without a target to fire at…" Protested Inferno.

"These guns will target Maximals signatures; just activate them. And stop calling me that!" Megatron gnashed his perfectly white, metallic teeth as he tried to restrain his anger and frustration at the fire ant.

"Yes, my Queen." Inferno's response, though automatic, came out slightly dejected and more submissive than usual.

Outside the Predacon base, Ravage's ship slowed to a hover before uncloaking. On Optimus' signal, Ravage opened a floor hatched and all of the Maximals dropped out of his ship, each transforming into his most suitable mode.

Detecting the Maximal signatures, the Predacon autoguns sprang up as they were programmed to do and fired dozens of rounds, all of which missed the Maximals and headed for Ravage's ship.

"Is that the best you have, Megatron?" Ravage muttered as he skillfully maneuvered the ship to avoid each and every attack. Then, upon returning fire, Ravage added. "But it will not matter."

Twin beams shot out from the tips of the 'wings' on Ravage's birdlike ship and sublimated the autoguns in pairs. When the metallic gases condensed, there was nothing but pieces of scrap in the turrets.

In response to the attack, Inferno rose from a hatch and began to throw flames at Ravage's ship. The deranged ant grinned. "Burn!"

"Alright, very impressive, but let's try this." Ravage's ship, as if rotating on an axis, spun so that the tips of its wings faced Inferno and before the bug had time to react, a blast of plasma sent him into stasis lock. Shocked to see her 'fellow bug' dead, Transtermite turned toward Ravage's ship and attempted to jump, but she smashed into Waspinator and landed flat on her back.

"Megatron want Waspinator and bug-bot at coordinates. Megatron give bug-bot and Waspinator special assignment. Waspinator take special assignments." Buzzed the wasp, who just emerged from the _Darkside_ in beast mode and landed at the bottom of its hull. Thanks to the deafening noise of the battle, only Transtermite could hear the wasp.

As Dinobot's feet smashed against the metal hull of the Predacon base, Quickstrike greeted the former Predacon with a laser attack.

"Well, howdy, partner! It's good seein' you again. This time I'll whoop your skidplate for real!" The fuzor laughed, but soon turned serious when Dinobot met the attack with the eyebeams. Leaning forward slightly, Dinobot pressed his front until he and the Predacon were mere meters apart.

"You leave much to be desired in an opponent. I hardly find this battle worthy!" Dinobot snarled as he reached back for his sword without breaking contact with Quickstrike's combination of laser and cybervenom.

Sensing a repeat of his previous two battles with Dinobot, Quickstrike tried to divert Dinobot's attention. The defeats in the forest and in front of the _Axalon _were embarrassing and the one at the arena even worse. _Ain't going to make me look bad in front of sugah-bot 'n' get away with it. _"Yo, bro! Do you see that big bird up there?"

"Yes. That bird will be the end of Megatron. What a shame." Dinobot replied without tearing his gaze away from Quickstrike's shot. He then rammed his sword into the fuzor and sent the Predacon to stasis lock.

"Jets…" Cheetor attempted to transform into vehicle mode, but he was dropping too quickly. When they finally came out, the cat was flat on his back and the jets merely sent him ramming into a mass of rock in the background.

"Maximum burn." The swooning cat mumbled before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, Rattrap, Optimus, and Rhinox chipped away at the Predacon base's remaining defenses. Suddenly, Optimus' optics widened as he saw Blackarachnia point her weapon at Silverbolt, who was hovering idly above the Predacon base.

"Silverbolt, behind you!" Warned the transmetal leader. In response, the fuzor spun around and aimed his wing missiles at the gold and black femme, who stood atop a stasis pod that was turned into a flying vehicle.

"Take her down!" Ordered Optimus. However, the orders merely triggered Silverbolt's aim to waver. The fuzor was visibly torn, but Optimus ignored the fact. "Do it!"

"I-I can't. It is not proper to strike a lady." Silverbolt sighed as he dropped his twin missiles after several shaky attempts to fire, allowing Blackarachnia to fly away into the distance after Waspinator with a half-mocking smile and a wink.

Optimus narrowed his gaze angrily, but before he could reproach Silverbolt, a bullet from one of the remaining autoguns found a home in his shoulder. Quick to respond, Optimus soon rejoined Rhinox and Rattrap in hammering and pelting the Predacon base with fire.

In the Predacon base, rocks rained from the roof hatches as the Maximals did their damage. The ship quaked on a regular basis, even though there was no seismic disturbance within kilometers.

"No, keep fighting!" Ordered a frustrated Megatron. "Backup autoguns online!"

"Backup autoguns acti…" The Predacon computer began, but trailed off as it powered down. The backup autoguns began to emerge from their hiding places when they simultaneously decided to shut down and return. Then, as if everything in the Predacon base was acting in some strange accord, everything powered down.

"What is this?" Demanded the transmetal T-Rex as he pounded his fists against the arms on his chair. Without warning, three power bonds appeared out of nowhere and tied themselves around his midsection and his wrists, binding the leader to his throne. Megatron's suspicion rose to an agitating level as dark, rumbling laughter echoed throughout the Predacon base.

With a shimmer, Ravage uncloaked and appeared in the air, hovering above the lava with his jets. The panther grinned triumphantly. "Greetings, Megatron. In the name of Pax Cybertronia and the Predacon Alliance, you are under arrest."

As if by magic, several back-up lights switched on, revealing the Maximals, who had also found their way into the Predacon base. Standing off to the side was Dinobot with a ghost of a triumphant grin, which served to only further agitate Megatron. The minute Megatron turned away, however, all traces of the smirk were wiped from Dinobot's face as anguish set in. He was a criminal just like Megatron, for they had conspired together and betrayed the same people, yet he was allowed the dishonor of walking free!

As Dinobot began to turn away, he saw flashes from his past. The first, a memory from the first time Dinobot served under Megatron's command, from the days when both were law-abiding, bloodthirsty Elites, flashed quickly. Then came Megatron's resignation and the duel for leadership, which Dinobot had won, but that also passed instantly.

Flashback

The pre-Beast Wars Dinobot stood before Megatron's four surviving followers, examining the blazing environment as he and Megatron debated about the Predacon goal of conquest. To the purple leader's right stood Dr. Machination, a Class Four scientist with one optic and a stupid-looking lab technician, whom Dinobot recognized as the notoriously incompetent Scorponok. Flanking the other side of Megatron were two flyers, a mostly red prison inmate named Terrortron and an obviously mistreated, dissatisfied bot whom Dinobot would later know as Waspinator.

Jibes, taunts, and sarcastic laments flew between Dinobot and Megatron, but the war of words soon transformed into a political debate and Dinobot had lowered his weapons. At the time, Dinobot thought the words were his turning point, but in this memory, they seemed inconsequential compared to one object in the background, which the former Predacon could not help but stare at.

The badge that identified Dinobot as a Predacon Elite and symbolized the Predacon's honor lay on the cold, metallic floor, torn and soaked with mech-fluid. In hindsight, Dinobot saw the battered badge, or rather, its absence, as a betrayal of everything he fought for, as treason of the highest order against the Predacon race, as the symbol of a crime that could have only been mitigated in a warrior's death. By allowing that badge to come off of him and then joining the enemy, Dinobot had cheapened the deaths of his comrades.

Finally, the debating stopped and Dinobot nodded before gesturing for the other five Predacons to follow him over an expansive pile of casualties. The group soon stopped at the door that Dinobot had previously been guarding and Dinobot entered some access codes. The door snapped open and the six Predacons entered what seemed to be a maze. After sneaking past what seemed to be countless layers of security, the six came upon two golden disks suspended in midair.

As Dinobot and Megatron each took one of the golden disks, the alarms finally started to blare and Dinobot volunteered information on the nearest ship that he could access, a warship called the _Darkside._

End of flashback

Dinobot wanted to shake his head at the memories of his series of betrayals, but dared not to in the presence of others. He had made some of his biggest mistakes in and around that museum, but past mistakes were just that and they could not be changed, no matter how serious they were.

Dinobot's grip on his sword tightened as he snarled and paced around the _Axalon's _bridge. Too many regrettable memories were being activated and too many things were going wrong. Optimus had ordered them all back to base when they should have remained to exterminate the enemy once and for all. "The fuzor chooses an enemy over his own comrades, all for this useless notion of romance! Allow me to carry out his sentence."

"No, Dinobot, allow me. We need you out on patrol." Optimus grabbed the tip of the drill-bit sword and pushed it aside. Dinobot wanted to insist, but he then remembered his suspicions about Ravage, whom the Maximals left alone with Megatron.

"Very well." The raptor grunted after transforming into beast mode and then left the base.

Despite the recent battle, the scene of the office was quite serene and natural, with a potted plant and everything, depicting none of the turmoil within the owner of the office.

Optimus sighed as he contemplated the recent events in his office. So much was happening, with the appearance of a Decepticon, Silverbolt's possible affair, and then Cheetor's breaking news, or rather, memories. Everything was just so compounded, with Silverbolt possibly pulling off a Romeo and what might be Cheetor's shared origins with a Predacon.

The voyage that started out as an operation to explore planets and dump Protoform X was not supposed to transform into a large-scale battle to preserve history and then a massive, family mess.

Optimus did not want to do what he was about to do, but for that very reason, it must be him who did it. As much as he disliked Dinobot's aggressive, unforgiving attitude, he had to admit that the former Predacon was correct in saying that Silverbolt's conduct was unacceptable.

After an eerily silent eternity, the doorbell rang.

"Come in." Said Optimus as he tore his gaze away from the expansive window and sat down behind the desk in the sparsely furnished room. The doors hissed open to reveal Silverbolt in robot mode, who stepped into the room nervously.

"You wanted to see me?" The fuzor began.

"I did." Optimus replied, eying the fuzor carefully for a long moment. "I don't know what's been going on, but it stops right now, understand?"

"I am not certain to what you're referring." Answered the puzzled Silverbolt.

"I'm talking about you and a certain female Predacon. Or am I wrong? Tell me I'm wrong and I'll apologize right now. Hmm?" Optimus almost pounded on his desk as he gave a pleading glance at Silverbolt, begging the fuzor to prove him wrong. He prayed to Primus that it was just a hole in his judgment, but the prayer apparently went unanswered. When Silverbolt remained silent, the leader sighed. "Well, that's just prime."

"I believe I can bring her around." The desperate Silverbolt brought up the argument.

"Don't be an IDIOT! She may have been made from Maximal parts but she is a Predacon to the core!" Optimus exploded, smashing his fists against the desk so hard that the lighter things flew off of the surface and landed on the floor.

"As I was once!" Protested Silverbolt.

"You didn't know better!" Optimus allowed his temper flare to subside before continuing, composing his words so that they would serve their purpose but do minimal damage. "Silverbolt, you are one of the noblest individuals I know. That is your greatest strength, but it is also your weakness! Blackarachnia is using you!"

"I do not believe that, sir."

"Whether you believe it or not is immaterial. The fact remains that your emotions are starting to jeopardize our situation. And I won't let that happen. Not now." Optimus turned away. "You're confined to quarters. I'll send Cheetor to bring in the spider-woman."

"But sir…" Silverbolt gave a worried protest, but a warning glance from Optimus prompted him to trail off.

"You have something else to say, Silverbolt?" The transmetal gorilla asked, turning his brownish-gold face back towards the fuzor.

"Sir -- Optimus -- I believe that Blackarachnia will not hurt me. But she would have no such compunction about Cheetor. For his sake if no other, please. Send me instead. I will bring her in." Silverbolt stammered, hoping that his final pleas would work.

The leader weighed his options and after a long, pensive silence, he decided. "You're confined to quarters." He hated the ending as much as he imagined Silverbolt would, but orders had to be obeyed and Cheetor had a right to answers, even if the search would seriously harm the transmetal cheetah.

Cheetor nodded as he hid his true emotions under the façade of enthusiasm. "On my way, Bigbot!" If his suspicions about Blackarachnia's origins were correct, then he needed to talk to both Silverbolt and the spider.

When the transmetal cheetah arrived at Silverbolt's door, he dragged his hand, which weighed like lead, up and knocked tentatively. "Uh, Silverbolt?"

"Yes?" Replied the fuzor.

"Uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about all this and I promise I'll—I'll bring her in with minimal damage." Cheetor once again tried to mask his nervousness, but his mask was more fragile this time.

"That is very considerate of you and I, too, am sorry." Apologized the fuzor.

"What for?" The rate of Cheetor's fluid pump slowed as his anxiety was replaced with curiosity. The feline relaxed his hands slightly despite his newfound knowledge regarding the Predacon spider.

"For this!" Before Cheetor could react, a piece of Silverbolt's door crashed into him, throwing him off his feet. Once again, fluid traversed rapidly through the feline's internal workings, but this time in anger. He was there to reveal to Silverbolt Blackarachnia's origins and past, not take a mouthful of metal.

The remaining door opened smoothly and Silverbolt stepped out before grabbing a disoriented Cheetor. He asked the feline in a concerned tone. "Cheetor! How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll be fine." The cheetah blinked confusedly as he replied. What was the fuzor thinking? Did he feel as if he had no choice but to break out?

"Then I am again sorry." Silverbolt lowered his gaze momentarily in a sorrowful expression before slamming Cheetor into a wall, sending sparks flying from the feline's optics. Cheetor then slumped into a heap at the wall that could go into stasis lock at any given time. If only Silverbolt was patient enough to hear his news.

"Hey!" Shouted Rattrap, who was paying attention to his guard duty for once. At the far end of the corridor, the rat depressed an alarm button. For a moment, he was not certain whether he preferred Dinobot's subtlety or Silverbolt's dramatic exit when it came to betrayal. Either way, treason was a count on both their score sheets and for that, he had a slight grudge against both.

"Ya sucker-punchin-spaniel!" Rattrap swore at Silverbolt's rapidly disappearing form.

As Silverbolt sighted Blackarachnia's stasis pod, a combination of a howl and a mimic of a police siren slipped through his fangs and suddenly, the world around him began to dim as a strange sensation came on to him, as if the siren was connected to some hidden party of himself.

"Ma'am, pull this vehicle over, please." The words rolled out of his mouth without conscious thought and suddenly, Silverbolt saw many vehicles flash before his eyes. The bright daylight darkened to the eternal night of a colony and Silverbolt felt as if it was all connected to his forgotten past.

"No, get out of here! I am busy, can't you see?" The annoyed and startled Blackarachnia hissed as she tried to repel the fuzor. However, the words merely rolled past his auditory sensors and landed deep in the recesses of Silverbolt's circuits, arousing an automatic response.

"Very well, then. Prepare to be boarded." The fuzor replied.

End of Chapter 4

If the spacing's erratic, please forgive me and blame it on MSWord; I've had some formatting problems. To answer the question about DB going TM, I don't remember much of s3 and I don't have the s3 DVD's anywhere near me, but if you want to see a TM or TM2 DB, I just might completely make up s3 and turn him into that. Be warned that I did something similar in a fic related to this and one reviewer said that the TM2 part was cheesy.


	9. Alternate Prologue interlude

Code of Honor Alternate Prologue/A Twist of Fate

Note: I thought about some of the first reviews I got way back, and I figured that I might put up an alternate beginning.

By Master Solo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!

"When reality alters, the future alters with it." The aghast Dinobot realized as he watched Rampage blow up the mountain peaks. How could he have been foolish enough to join Megatron, let alone twice? As he shook his head, he brought up his right hand to his forehead and sighed. Had he let his taste for conquest lead him to do a thing as unthinkable as following a leader who was insane enough to tamper with sacred time? If only he allowed himself to be satisfied with the rate at which he conquered world after world in his time. "With the golden disk, Megatron's powers are limitless! Dinobot to Optimus…"

The raptor was cut off in mid-sentence when a glob of plasma streaked past him, barely missing his shoulders. As his cursed himself for his inattention, he swished around to see Tarantulas, who was shocked and fearful that the shot missed. Not wasting any time, he fired a pair of eye beams at a rock just behind the Predacon. The twin laser blasts hit just beneath a boulder that loomed over Tarantulas, obliterating the support, which caused for the massive rock to descend upon and squash the scientist.

"Optimus here. What is it, Dinobot?" Asked the Maximal leader over the comlink.

"Code Red… situation extreme." The warrior snarled.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood on the other side of the valley with his Predacons, gazing exultingly at the race that he planned to obliterate.

"Destroy this valley and everything in it!" He ordered as he raised his hand like a symphony conductor. Seeing no reason to disobey, each Predacon began firing in his or her own way. Rampage started forward, his treads chewing up clods of earth as he fired blast upon destructive blast from his cannon. Next to Megatron, Inferno literally opened fire and started to roast the forest like a barbeque.

When left with no choice, the terrified Neanderthal leader began to flee after shielding a younger member of his tribe from a potentially fatal hit.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. In the meantime, fall back and wait for us!" Optimus ordered over the comlink.

"Negative. The question that has long haunted my existence has been answered. The future is not fixed; my choices are my own, yet how ironic, for I now find that I have no choice at all." Dinobot refused. From that distant, almost pathetic little place, Optimus had no way of seeing the circumstances that were about to force the former Predacon's hands. If anything, Dinobot was about to disobey those orders for Primal's own good as well as for the warrior's lost honor.

That was his opportunity, yet it was hardly an opportunity. Dinobot thought as he watched panicked pre-humans flee their homes. He was obliged to partially regain his lost, violated honor or else he would have literally gone down in history as the worst of cowards and the biggest disgrace that's ever joined the Elites' ranks. Destiny had one great test for each transformer, and his must have been that valley, for it, for the instant, seemed as if every moment in his life, every bit of training, every victory, every defeat, and every move had led toward that.

Many blurred images from the harsh days of his training phase flashed through his mind, but not for the purpose of helping him with war tactics, as they usually were. He knew that such was the past, but wondered what the future was. When it all became clear, Dinobot withdrew his electron sword from its sheath. One of the first things he had learned was honor, and for that, he was about to battle again.

The future was unclear, or rather, in swift motion, and it did not matter what the future would bring for him because he knew that if he were to pursue the most honorable course of action, he would last only long enough to ensure human survival. Normally, he would have scoffed at wasting time on an inferior race of flesh creatures, but he had his honor to regain and Predacon and Maximal alike depended upon that day for survival. He knew that he would finally die in battle, like had always wanted to. Perhaps, the Cybertronian legends were true and that the greatest tests lay near death.

"I am a warrior. Let the battle be joined." Dinobot almost muttered, as if he was talking half to himself and half to Primus. The warrior stood on the edge of the valley, blocking the twilight sun as if he was the barrier between day and night. Perhaps he was, for, on one side, he was nothing but a golden reflection and on the other side, he was just a dark, outline with no discernible features. The image suited him well, as one who had been both Predacon and Maximal.

With a leap, he allowed for his aggressive, Predacon programming to kick in and joined Blackarachnia and Inferno in the cackling firestorm beneath him at the valley floor. As he landed beside the red ant, he tapped the Predacon on the shoulder. Just as Inferno swirled around, Dinobot uppercutted the other bot as he drove the sword deep into the red bot's chest area before following with a left hook to ensure that Inferno would go into stasis lock. Blackarachnia attempted to neutralize him by advancing and firing her eight, spider leg machine guns at the same time, but after the bullet that shattered the hilt of Dinobot's sword, no shot did any considerable amount of damage to Dinobot, who stood unfazed and firm as he grabbed Inferno's unconscious shell. He then swung the body before him like a shield, forcing Inferno to take the brunt of Blackarachnia's barrage of bullets.

Vainly, Blackarachnia attempted to continue, but was blasted backwards and into stasis lock when Dinobot took Inferno's flamethrower and unleashed its powers upon her. He knew that he was adding to the ecological problems that the Predacons had introduced, but that was the least of Dinobot's concerns at the moment. The warrior could feel a systems analysis rising up his circuits, but rejected them, for he knew the amount of damage that he took from those bullets that soared past his shield, Inferno.

Knocked off of the body from impact, Inferno's head sailed into Megatron's view to the other side of the valley.

As the Maximals raced across arid terrain to reinforce Dinobot, Rattrap complained. "No matter how soon we get there, it's gonna be way too late."

"Do you always have to see the bright side?" Sighed Rhinox as he dashed by Rattrap's side just beneath Cheetor, who, along with Silverbolt, flanked Optimus in the air.

"Dinobutt against six Preds? There won't be enough left of him to make a toaster!" Retorted the racecar rat.

Dinobot knew that his sword was useless, so he salvaged Inferno's weapon and broke through the forest like an injured but very much hardened soldier. Had he been human, there would have been sweat to mingle with the mech-fluid, but he was not, and as a result, his systems had only his ever-diminishing supply of mech-fluid to use as a coolant. He then took out his rotary blade and spun it like a helicopter in order to mitigate the effects of gravity as he burst out of the jungle and leaped off the bluff without breaking stride. That was two targets down and three more to battle. He soon descended upon Rampage and a very surprised Waspinator.

The Predacon warrior then sprayed Rampage with a volley of fire from Inferno's weapon, but to no avail. Taking advantage of Rampage's durability, Waspinator concerned himself with only eliminating Dinobot. With two shots, the green bot destroyed both the flamethrower and the shield just as Dinobot approached from the air. Though the fall was not too great, Dinobot suffered some damage upon landing on and squashing Waspinator.

Quick to react and judge, Rampage transformed into tank mode and the treads churned as he pivoted, his huge gun-barrel gleaming in the firelight. He took his aim, but before he could fire the cannon, Dinobot stuffed Waspinator headfirst up the barrel with surprising ease for a warrior. The crab did all that he could think of to reverse the chemistry of the approaching explosion, but he was no scientist. The pressure and heat built up as was originally intended to, causing Rampage to explode and chew out a burned out Waspinator from the chute of the cannon.

Even though Waspinator took the brunt of Rampage's would-be blast, Dinobot was still damaged and the impact sent him flying backwards into the trunk of a sturdy tree. As the wasp's charred pieces rained upon the ground, Rampage's top half blew off and the bottom half jerked slightly before the treads came off.

Damaged, smoking, sparking, and now empty-handed, Dinobot refused to let the fires of anger and determination leave his eyes as he clenched his reptilian fists. He glared upward to see the gloating Megatron, his ultimate target. As long as Megatron held the golden disk, Dinobot had a job to do, for his honor and for Cybertron.

"One lonely turncoat, battling on against impossible odds. I'm almost touched." Megatron snickered as he wiped a tear from his optics. Then, in a less sarcastic tone, he added. "Fortunately, such moments pass quickly. Quickstrike, scrap him!"

Dinobot then remembered why Megatron was unfit to remain with the Predacon Elites. Not only did he break their code of honor, but he also was too unwilling to battle. Only the worst of the worst commanders watched as their minions fought for them. "Coward." The raptor muttered under his breath.

As Quickstrike transformed and set off, Megatron mused darkly. "And just to tilt the odds even further…"

The purple bot's gaze settled on a group of terrified Neanderthals huddled against some rocks down below as the jungle went up in blazes. As if totally oblivious to the humans' feelings, Megatron sneered. Dinobot picked his way through the rocky gorge in an attempt to rescue the humans, but he then took a laser hit from one side and slammed into the dirt beneath him.

"Well, howdy! Don't bother gittin' up. Ah'll jist kick ya while yer down." Quickstrike said in a sardonically cheerful tone as he approached Dinobot and readied another blast.

For a moment, Dinobot wondered why he ever considered taking Quickstrike as a student, but he returned his attention to the battle within a fraction of a second. He did not respond with words, for a vile, dishonorable weakling like the fuzor was not worth his breath at such a crucial moment. Quickstrike raised his blaster-arm to fire, but Dinobot was much faster. With some difficulty, the raptor had coaxed his eye beams out and struck the fuzor in the leg, knocking the other bot off balance.

When he saw that Quickstrike was far from finished, Dinobot forced from himself another blast, this time with twice as much difficulty as before. Insurmountable heat had built up within his systems and some circuits were on the brink of liquefaction, but he pushed himself on. Destiny was testing him, perhaps even taunting him, and he was determined to prove himself worthy despite his dishonorable acts, first against the Tripredacus Council and then against Primal and the Maximals. A voice deep inside his head asked him 'worthy of what?', but he ignored the voice and painfully pushed up.

Something in Dinobot's chest region beeped, and then the internal computer's voice came on. "Warning: power reserves 85 depleted."

"Acknowledged."

"Further expenditures at this rate will result in the loss of spark in ten cycles." Admonished the computerized voice.

"It does not matter, as long as Megatron is stopped." Snarled Dinobot quietly. As he forced himself through the ravaged but still flaming valley, he narrowed his gaze at the only remaining Predacon. "Megatron."

His energy was depleted and he was overheating, but he still had yet to stop Megatron in order to preserve history. Predacon conquest should have been limited to his time, not a time that would affect everyone's existence. To destroy time in such a manner in order to conquer the galaxy was most dishonorable and unfair. Such unfair battles were not only not the ways of the Predacon Elites, but also banned under Primus' lasting laws.

Megatron stepped out from behind a large boulder and almost gloated arrogantly as he transformed into robot mode. "Hmm, my ears are burning, yes. Why, Dinobot! What a delightful surprise. Let's see, where are we now? I have the golden disk, I have the power to change the future, and the only remaining obstacle in my path to unimaginable glory… is yourself." The tyrant laughed mockingly. "Exhausted. Damaged almost beyond recovery. _Defeated._"

"Not just yet." Dinobot hissed weakly bur forcefully as he began to lunge.

"Uhn ah aah." Megatron warned as he aimed his tail blaster at the captured human, whom he tied with energy bonds, forcing Dinobot to grudgingly stop. Back in his own time, he had made many such sacrifices and that this was no different, Dinobot tried to convince himself, but it was different. What he did in the future did not alter the past. This human, however, could be the ancestor of an influential figure, for all he knew. The tyrant continued to taunt. "One more step, and it's raining bits of early anthropoid."

"Oh, dear, how positively Maximal of you. You were weakened before you started, Dinobot. Weakened by compassion." Megatron sighed.

Dinobot glowered, but he knew that Megatron's words had the ring of ugly truth in them. He was a Predacon warrior, and yet he was going out of his way to preserve the life of a flesh creature whose descendants the Council planned to one day conquer. But the conquering should be saved for the descendants, not delivered to the ancestor. Half frustrated with himself for being weak enough to give in to such a threat, Dinobot looked for an alternative means to eliminate Megatron, or at least the golden disk. He decided. _Let this past remain our past._

Finally, Dinobot spotted a possible weapon. Though the potential club was made of wood and thus imperfect, it was better than nothing. He then charged at Megatron and whacked the Predacon leader twice, knocking the weapon from the T-Rex's hand. Trying desperately to seize a rare advantage, Dinobot continued to thwack Megatron ferociously with the club until the Predacon leader backhanded him away as if he was nothing but a bug. Dinobot crashed with a thud onto the ground near a pile of broken flint stones. Dinobot knew that he was very likely to have the warrior's death that he always wanted right on the spot, but at the moment, he wanted to do nothing more than to delay it long enough to preserve time. How ironic was it that when he finally neared his wish, he wanted to do nothing more than to push it away, even if it was only for a minute or two.

Against all odds, Dinobot forced himself to his knees and grabbed the club again. He had to keep Megatron from killing any humans at least until Optimus arrived with the remainder of the Maximals. He could feel the burns seeping into his limbs and impeding the signals in his large, muscular arms, but years of training and discipline forced control into the limbs. Just a few moments more, and it will be nothing but an unaltered future and either the silence of the Matrix or the burning sulfur of the Pit. Sparks sputtered and smoke rose from one of the many holes that he had accumulated in his exostructure, but Dinobot paid them no heed as he tried to move.

_The Pit. Fire._ Dinobot thought as the flames cackled around him almost musically, urging him to get back up and dance a warrior's dance. In many ways, battle was but a cruel dance, but then was not the time for aesthetics. Still, he felt his systems operating to the beat and the crackle of the heat, as if he was becoming one with the forest. However, Dinobot soon shook the thoughts away, for that was nothing but a waste of his time.

"Really, Dinobot. A stick? Against a Transmetal? I think not. Oh, please." Megatron sneered as he dusted his marginally altered chest plate in a most debasing manner, drawing pleasure from Dinobot's pain. He glowered arrogantly. "You're old technology, obsolete. What can you possibly do?"

He could hardly believe that a lone warrior could still stand against his plan.

"Improvise." Dinobot replied simply. The warrior rarely gave lengthy explanations, especially not to the foolish lunatic who led his former comrades. He roughly put the circular end of his club around a large piece of stone and pounded Megatron's chest plate with his new hammer. The impact knocked the Predacon leader off his feet and sent the golden disk flying a hundred feet into the air.

"Power reserves 92 depleted. Stasis lock commencing." The warrior's systems announced. Before he could override, Dinobot collapsed onto the soft, brown forest floor beneath him, totally oblivious to the next sequences of events.

Cheetor was the first Maximal to arrive on the scene. He carefully flew over the flames so that his multi-colored exhaust fumes would extinguish them and preserve the local life that remained.

Cheetor transformed as he spotted Megatron engaging Dinobot in combat. He then aligned the two halves of his cathead and spat fire at the enemy leader. As the plasma bolt came mid-way, the golden disk jumped into the path and shattered into a million pieces as it took the hit for Megatron.

"Curse it! My plans have been ruined again! Retreat!" The Predacon leader growled as he spotted the approaching Maximals and transformed into vehicle mode to fly out of the scene before they could scrap him the way he had done to Dinobot.

The Maximals collectively gasped as they saw Dinobot lying against a boulder in stasis lock. The battered but still functional body told half of what had happened while most of the Maximals were en route.

"Lizard lips?" Rattrap was the first to speak. As much as he could not stand the former Predacon, he found the very thought of not having Dinobot to argue with unbearable. That was a slag-spouting saurian, but he secretly enjoyed that company, even though he had not met Dinobot until they all landed on Earth. He began to shake, but controlled himself. That was nothing but a rogue Predacon whom Optimus let into the base for the moment.

Rattrap shook his head. No. They could not possibly be losing old Chopperface.

"He is in stasis lock, but this won't hold. We must work fast." Reported Rhinox as he kneeled down to examine Dinobot's unconscious form.

"Let's get him back to base." Optimus ordered and the other Maximals obeyed.

After an indefinite amount of time, Dinobot awakened in the CR Chamber. All of the depleted energy had returned and there was no visible sign of damage on the armor that he had expected to see battered. It was as if there never was a battle in the valley, for his helmet was on right and he had both an Electron sword and a tail-shield with him. The somewhat cylindrical door lifted with a hiss and almost all of the other Maximals were there to greet him.

"Welcome back, Dinobot. You saved the people of the valley and those who are yet to come." Optimus was the first to speak.

"The golden disk?" Dinobot clenched his raptor talons in suspicion and narrowed his optics. Why was he still alive? What cruel twist of fate was it that he was denied his warrior's death? Was that valley not destiny's great test? He could not ask those questions in front of the Maximals, especially when he was uncertain as to the fate of the disk that held the power to alter the future.

"I vaped it." Cheetor replied. The transmetal's face reeked of nothing but sincerity and Dinobot was relieved. Megatron no longer had access to the information that could terminate every human, Maximal, and Predacon alike.

"Then there is nothing to regret." Dinobot almost sighed as he lowered his gaze slightly.

"Like I said, yer just a slag-spoutin' saurian, but it's good to know where ya stand." Rattrap commented as he choked back emotions that he could never admit to having.

"This, coming from you, vermin." The dinosaur replied with a ghost of a grin on his face. Even though he had yet to see his only wish granted, it was still a relief to know that the golden disk could no longer plague anybody's existence. However, survival meant complications involving the destruction of the last golden disk and his future as a Predacon. Using scouting as an excuse, Dinobot walked off in the direction of the dawning sun to weigh his options, casting only a small, dark spec of a shadow in the brilliantly glowing desert.

"He lives by the rules of a warrior, but he has a hero's spark." Optimus commented as he, too, left the base to scout, only in a different sector.

In the valley, Dinobot's war-hammer lay where it fell several nights before, in the horrific battle with Megatron. The vegetation, though charred, had already begun to grow back and several bushes rustled as the Neanderthal leader peered out cautiously. There was still a certain amount of fear attached to the place where Megatron tied him up, but curiosity got the better of him and he crept out.

"Ooh." He cooed curiously as he examined the crude weapon and then decided to hit a coconut with it. _So that's what these things look like on the inside. I wonder if I can eat that._ He observed silently. Just as he was about to bend down and dip his finger into the white substance, however, he heard the familiar hissing of the giant snake. He remembered the fear, the screams, and the death that came with the snake's last appearance and wanted to run, but once again, curiosity got the better of him and he hit the python with the hammer.

Even though there was still death, this encounter was different. There were no screams, no fear, no agony, just a dead, longtime demon and a gift from the giant who protected the people of the valley. The man was both incredulous and awed. Perhaps that giant was a god and the war-hammer was a divine reward. For an indefinite amount of time, the Neanderthal merely gazed at the hammer in awe, but he then remembered his rank within the tribe and broke out of the trance.

It was his job to hold up the gift, so he raised it triumphantly, framed against the stars, as he let out a proud, strong battle cry. As if they were looking watching the affairs of the Earth, the sparks of some of Dinobot's lost comrades glittered in approval of both Dinobot and the human.

Endnote/poll:

Should I replace the old prologue with this one?

Do you think it contradicts anything else I've written for this story so far?

Is it better or worse than the original version?

Should I delete the first chapter and upload this under the title A Twist of Fate and say that it's a prequel to Code of Honor?

Anyhow, feel free to criticize. In the meantime, I'm studying for finals and working on the next chapter of the Agendas. I hope listening to a wide assortment of Star Wars and TF music hasn't affected my writing this Friday night, though it was kind of weird to listen to that sappy Across the Stars and write this at the same time.


	10. Part II: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers; I just own one minor character, so don't sue me.

Note: I don't know how G1 Megatron talks in the English since I only had one movie to go on and he's not had that many parts in the movie, so I'm writing his speech based on some of the stuff he said in the Chinese cartoons.

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 5

As Dinobot made his way toward the Predacon base, he could not help but reflect. A part of him knew that his chances of officially being a Predacon again were minimal, but his spark was that of an Elite who held to the code of honor above all else. At one point, he had convinced himself that his honor was exile's honor, but it was just code for 'the so-called honor of a blasted traitor'. The raptor, in his turmoil, found himself scanning the landscape for iron and titanium, but shook off the thought and continued towards the Predacon base. Then was not the time to fashion more swords, even though he could use another backup and always used metalwork as a means of pushing aside turmoil.

The _Darkside_ slowly came into view and a sea of emotions rose within Dinobot, but he brushed them aside. He had been in the ship twice since he defected to Primal, but the third time was different. This time, he was not in there to help Primal salvage parts and the ship was occupied. He was there to monitor the unpredictable Ravage to make certain that the former Decepticon did not fall under Megatron's influence like he once had. Even though the ship was completely dark, Dinobot knew the layout well enough to still come within hearing distance of the command room. An instant later, some lights came on.

"So." Dinobot heard Megatron say. From the reflections that the raptor could see, he knew that Megatron was under powerbonds and behind bars. "The Tripredacus Council still smooches the skidplates of the Maximal Elders, yes. Is it any wonder I rebelled?"

"The Predacons will have their moment." Ravage mused. "But you? I served under the original Megatron. You have his name, but not his army."

Dinobot tensed as he clenched his fists, struggling not to snarl or hiss noticeably. Even though he knew of his current disposition as an outcast and never forgot the Predacons' secret plan of conquest, he did not like the reminder. He might have saved the Decepticons' enemies, but the programs for conquest still vibrated within his every circuit.

"But the point becomes moot if your ship is too Energon-depleted by battle to return to Cybertron." Argued Megatron.

"The Maximals…" Ravage began, but was interrupted.

"Have nothing. They were expecting rescue. I, on the other hand, have a secret store of Energon cubes, yes. Release me -- and it is yours." Megatron finished.

"I think I will take it anyway." Ravage scoffed.

"Its location is encrypted. And my minons have fled."

"Remember the defense shutdown that triggered your capture?" Ravage asked smugly.

"Yes. How did you manage that?" Asked Megatron.

"Permit me to introduce Lt. Tarantulus of the Predacon Secret Police!"

Even though Dinobot could not see the display, he could still feel Tarantulus' cackling presence, which the scientist never failed to project. Everything suddenly began to make sense. Of the Predacons, the idiot Scorponok joined because he was fired from a famed lab for his astronomical number of accidents on the job, Terrorsaur and Waspinator came because they were considered criminals in normal, Cybertronian society, but unlike the rest, Tarantulus, one of the most prominent scientists on Cybertron, had no reason to rebel. Ravage's information perfectly explained Tarantulus' lack of reason to join Megatron and disloyalty, for Dinobot never quite believed that the scientist came with Scorponok, who once worked under Tarantulus' direction.

"A mole within my own organization!" Megatron reacted with melodramatic shock. "And I never suspected."

"Energon cache located, Covert Agent Ravage." Reported Tarantulus.

"I'll have the Maximals retrieve it right away." Announced Ravage.

"Yes, you do that." Megatron said.

"How's the head?" Optimus asked Cheetor as the two flyers streaked toward their destination in the cave.

"More fatheaded that fractured, Bigbot. Man, I'm a cat! I outta know better than to trust a dog!" Cheetor complained.

"Silverbolt believed he was acting in your best interests." Optimus tried to cover up for Silverbolt.

"Well, I look forward to returning the favor, k-pow k-pow!" The angry Cheetor smacked one paw into the other as the dry, rocky landscape rolled beneath him.

"There's the cave. Megatron's energon cache should be right down there." Optimus looked down and sent himself into a nosedive for the entrance. Cheetor followed silently followed suit before both bots landed at the mouth and transformed into robot mode, each holding weapons. They carefully walked in, pointing their weapons at anything and everything that moved or made noise. Then, on Optimus' signal, Cheetor dropped the cathead mouth blaster and dashed for the energon stash at the center of the cave.

"Aww, man!" Cheetor protested dejectedly after analyzing the energon.

"What is it, Cheetor?" Asked Optimus, who still had yet to catch up to the transmetal cheetah.

"The energon's here alright, but it's raw!" Reported Cheetor.

"Eh?" Optimus dashed to a defensive position outside the main room, still cautious.

"No good for us. Megatron must've made a mistake!"

"Not if I know Megatron. Weapons online! Prepare to fall back!" Optimus quickly sensed a scheme.

"What? What is this?" Asked Cheetor, pointing to a hole in the ground. Immediately afterward, Inferno burst out of the underground hiding place explosively, almost knocking Cheetor off balance, except that the cat rolled off to the side harmlessly.

"By royal command!" Inferno shouted insanely as he threw flames at the two Maximals.

"Two words, Cheetor: a trap!" Optimus answered as he and Cheetor fired at Inferno, who eluded each and every shot until one of them freed a boulder, which crashed and nailed the bug to the cavern floor.

"This is Optimus Primal to Ravage." Optimus hit the com to report the bad news.

"Ravage here, Primal. Have you the energon?" Asked Ravage.

"It's a trap! The Energon's useless!" Optimus answered over the comlink between shots.

"Uh-oh, look!" Cheetor pointed to Inferno, who, despite the energon surging over his body, fired wildly in the Maximals' direction. "He's got energon buildup!

"For… the… ROYALTY!" Inferno shouted as he finally managed to get a good shot at the energon. When the flames hit, the energon began to glow a dangerous, unstable crimson, warning the Maximals to leave the cave. With a yelp, both Cheetor and Optimus soared out of range as the energon shattered explosively.

"So it was a trap." Ravage snorted.

"No, really?" Megatron asked in a falsely startled tone.

"You're a piece of work. Even imprisoned, you operate on your own agenda." Sighed Ravage as he paced on the metal flooring of the _Darkside._

"I am not naïve. You have no intention of returning me -- or any of us -- to Cybertron alive." Megatron finally began to admit his true plan and Dinobot struggled to remain hidden. That meant that Maximal and Predacon alike were to be dumped or that Ravage was planning on killing them all. Knowing Ravage, it was most likely the latter. Dinobot wanted to act then, but held himself back and decided to wait for Megatron's demise.

"That is true. But your crew is scattered and I want no witnesses. Still." Ravage paused to push a control button that brought down massive, mounted autoguns from the ceiling. He then calibrated them to shoot directly into Megatron's chest. "Why should I tolerate your existence any longer?"

Megatron smiled rather smugly for a prisoner who was about to executed. "Did you ever wonder why I stole the Golden Disks in the first place?"

"You were looking for energon." Replied Ravage simply but suspiciously.

"That was a bonus. It allowed me to recruit a crew, and gave potential for power. But the real reason was this." Megatron answered as the image of the Voyager and the golden disk glimmered in his optics. "The Golden Disk was launched from Earth aboard the Voyager Spacecraft just as the secret war between the Autobots and Decepticons began."

"Hmph. That was hardly a secret war. The humans branded us enemies." Noted Ravage, but he let Megatron continue.

"The original Megatron, your commander, had every intention of winning, but like myself, he covered his bets." From the shuffling sound that Dinobot heard, he knew that Megatron finally had Ravage's attention. He had the feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse.

Flashback

Just as the _Darkside_ entered warp, Megatron played one of the golden disks. In the image, Dinobot saw the disk floating in space and the original Megatron's reflection on the back of the disk. A laser beam streaked past the Decepticon leader and struck the disk's edge, inscribing into it a message. Then, just as the message began to play, the ship shook and alarm klaxons blared. Without waiting for Megatron, Dinobot returned to the bridge to set up a defense, for there was no way that a scientist, an incompetent lab technician, and two criminals could know how to arm a ship or how to win a battle when outnumbered.

End of flashback

"He inscribed a secret message into the disk, a message which I myself discovered and decoded." Megatron sounded hopeful.

"And I am expected to believe you?" Snorted Ravage and Megatron tapped the powerbonds in response. "Arm autoguns. Target the prisoner."

"Targeting." The screen behind the guns zoomed in to show an enlarged image of Megatron's chest. After moments of eerily silent indecision, Ravage ordered. "Lieutenant Tarantulas, find all data pertaining to the golden disks."

"Data found." Reported Tarantulus. "This recording might interest you."

"I am not expecting you to believe me, but this. Tarantulus, play track number five, segment delta." Megatron ordered. Dinobot was not surprised to learn that Megatron had eliminated his first chance at freedom by backing some of the information up onto the _Darkside's _computer.

Ravage snarled a snarl that Dinobot recognized as astonishment as a light flashed on one of the monitors. Careful not to be discovered but curious, Dinobot moved quietly down the halls until he had a good view of the screen, which showed Tarantulus making an outline in the light of the afternoon sun. The image flickered and one of the original Megatron replaced him.

"This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. If you are hearing this message, that means that I have failed this time." He chuckled. "However, I know that Transwarp technology is being developed. And so I leave this message to any Decepticon descendants that may find this disk. Go back into this planet's distant past and eliminate the weakling flesh and blood creatures called the humans. Then extinguish every Autobot spark on this planet, especially Prime's. Victory and energon will be ours."

For a moment, Dinobot considered rejoining Megatron, but then shook his head. As much as he had respected the original Megatron as a leader, he could not sacrifice the Maximals and Predacons whose existence depended upon his actions, even though such destruction was a likely result if he followed the plan. He muttered to himself. "I am a fool to forget so soon… Even the most noted figures in history are flawed, including Megatron."

To Dinobot, the idea of extinguishing Autobot sparks would have been good had it not been a coward's move and had Prime not had the leadership matrix, the weapon that detonated Unicron. With such a weapon in Prime's chest, attacking the unarmed Autobot leader could result in the destruction of the Decepticons and the Predacons. That meant that even if they woke Prime up and managed to get themselves into a fair fight with the Autobots, they would have too much to lose. _All for Cybertron._ Dinobot mentally repeated the first half of the Predacon code as he prepared to battle for his people, the Maximals and Predacons of his world.

"Autoguns off…" Ravage began to order after a long, dazed period of indecision, but was interrupted.

"Ravage, I challenge you to a duel." Dinobot grinned and flew into the light on a hoverboard, for he could wait no longer. Ravage was planning on leave no survivors, which meant an eventual battle, and it was always better to challenge than to be challenged. He could not fix the mistake of betraying the Council and selling the honor of his warriors when they all depended on him, but he was going to do things right with his current set of allies. _How ironic it is that I must battle the one who gave me my badge of honor in order to give us some. _Dinobot mused as he drew out his sword.

"Very well. I accept." Ravage stepped aside to face Dinobot as he waited for the former Predacon to state the terms, as was protocol in honor duels.

"The battleground is anything and everything on this planet. The winner takes the prisoner as he is, and the loser receives a funeral with full, military honors." Dinobot offered and Ravage nodded. After the Black Panther hopped onto a hoverboard, Ravage cross-upholstered his twin guns and flipped them in salute. In a motion too fast for the naked eye to follow, Dinobot saluted his sword and then fired a pair of eyebeams at the former Decepticon.

"And you can prepare to be blown away if you don't leave!" Snarled Blackarachnia after Silverbolt hopped aboard her stasis pod.

"I want you to return with me to the Maximals." Silverbolt bluntly stated. The flash of Cybertron and Cybertronian vehicles was past and he could see and think clearly in the present again. Somehow, stopping vehicles was a familiar concept from a previous life, but what he was doing was not something from his memory.

"Get a clue, you canine cretin! I'm a Predacon! I'm evil! I will shoot you!" Blackarachnia growled.

Flashback

"We, as the guardians of our respective sectors, must keep in mind, there is good in every Maximal spark." Said a black and white bot who stood in the center of a circle of bots with badges.

End of flashback

_Secura._ Silverbolt thought, even though he did not know why or how he was certain that the man was named Secura. Either way, that just reminded him that he needed to be patient with and never give up on the Maximal spark of Blackarachnia. Deep inside, he could feel that not only was there good in the spark, but also something special. He finally spoke. "My heart tells me that you will not."

"Aaaarggh!" The black and gold black widow growled in frustration and could hold back no longer. Perhaps a shot would teach the dog to get off of her, so she took her weapon and fired.

"You shot me!" Silverbolt managed despite his pain as the razor bit into his leg.

"No slag, Sherlock! I'm evil! Now do you believe me?" Asked Blackarachnia.

"And yet, you ensured the wound would not be mortal. Your inner Maximal goodness prevented…" Silverbolt began, but was never given the chance to finish.

Blackarachnia grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. Even when shot, he still persisted. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"I know how you're feeling. You don't know whether to kiss me or kill me." Silverbolt almost sighed, but there was much hope in his voice.

"I'm a black widow spider, you idiot! I can do both!" Blackarachnia forced herself to grin as she gave in to the rising feelings in her spark. Somehow, she was as pleased as she was frustrated. Before Silverbolt could react, she left the controls and pulled him into a wild, deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Waspinator hovered not far from the speeder with the Predacon termite between his feet.

"Waspinator and many legs have reached coordinates, but where is… Ack!" The bug began to report to Megatron, but the now un-piloted stasis pod rammed into the wasp, causing for him to lose hold of the other Predacon. The stasis pod, its occupants, Waspinator, and the brown termite all tumbled like a massive ball until they all fell apart, with Blackarachnia and Silverbolt landing far ahead of the two bugs.

Much angered, Transtermite transformed into her train mode and began to generate a dust storm, but several of her control mechanisms were offline and as a result, she went off course, heading straight for Blackarachnia. Seeing that the lady was in trouble again, Silverbolt wasted no time in scooping up the gold and black femme and flying her to the safety of the air.

"Oh, you're not saving my life again, after I shot you?" Blackarachnia groaned.

"It is my duty, ma'am, as a Maximal and as…" Before Silverbolt could finish, a dust storm drew both of their attentions to the mountain behind them. Transtermite, who was carrying some of Waspinator's pieces, was suddenly drilling a gargantuan hole in the mountainside, displacing many massive boulders in the process.

When the bug finally stopped, Blackarachnia asked. "Aren't you going to shoot her or something, Bowser?"

"No. I will not harm those who had no intention of harming us." Silverbolt shook his head.

"Just what I thought." Replied Blackarachnia. For a moment, she considered blasting both Waspinator and the brown termite herself, but decided against it. As much as she hated the bug, she had it to her advantage that the termite was too stupid to tell and too powerful to anger. To add to that, Waspinator was not loyal enough to make a report to Megatron when threatened.

"No fair, Waspinator and many legs mind their own business when BANG get whole stasis pod right up the…" Waspinator complained in the background as Silverbolt and Blackarachnia discussed the Predacons' fate.

"It doesn't make sense. It appears someone dug this tunnel, then blasted it shut." Silverbolt commented as he began to remove the remainder of the rocks one by one. For a moment, he considered asking Blackarachnia not to speak of the last hour to anyone, but decided against it, for honorable bots hid nothing, even in the face of trouble.

"This give you any clue?" Blackarachnia held up a purple power casing she found in the rocks.

"Megatron?" Asked Silverbolt.

"Got it in one, Jojo. Now why do you haul your hero-hiney out of here? I don't recall inviting you to the picnic."

"Waspinator not invite spider-bot to picnic either." Waspinator grumbled as he took a piece of himself from Transtermite and reattached it.

"Of course not." Blackarachnia then sighed and gave in to Silverbolt's implied desire to stay. "However, buzzbrain, if you leak a word of this to Megatron…"

"Waspinator quiet. Waspinator has no reason." The wasp backed off a little.

"Good. Now, why don't we drill a hole into this tunnel and see what's in it?" Blackarachnia threw back her weapon in a casual manner as she offered her suggestion.

Before anyone else could respond, Transtermite faithfully grinned and started to work on the mountain once again. 'Drill' was among the words in her brand-new and rather small vocabulary and Transtermite found no reason to disobey the other femme. She repeated. "Drill…"

When the rocks collapsed, the four stepped into the tunnel in awe before splitting up into pairs to explore the place.

"Now why don't you leave, Bowser? It's probably a trap." Blackarachnia whispered as she stepped carefully away from the cave's entrance.

"Ah! Your inner Maximal goodness shows concern." Silverbolt tried to convince the femme. At last, he was freed from the attentions for the annoyingly idiotic wasp. He almost shook his head as he struggled to forget the first time he met Waspinator, when he was still a Predacon. As his vision cleared back to the present, he saw Blackarachnia and the subtle something on her that convinced him that she was truly a Maximal on the inside. He saw the same glow on several other Predacons, but on Blackarachnia, it was the strongest.

"That's it. Vital circuits this time." Blackarachnia threatened, spinning around and pointing the weapon at Silverbolt's spark.

"My apologies. I won't call your bluff." Silverbolt raised his hands in surrender.

"Then you'll leave?" The black widow began to raise her voice in astonishment, but then grew quiet when she remembered that Waspinator was still somewhere in the cave.

"Not without you."

"Aargh! Alright then, lead the way." Blackarachnia let Silverbolt step in front of her. As he walked on, she contemplated shooting him, but lowered the weapon. What was she thinking? She had gone through it before, when they were stuck together in that strange jungle where X landed. Once again, something came from her spark and softened her circuits to the point where she could no longer hold up the blaster. When the two stopped before the next blocked entry, Blackarachnia pointed out with one claw as she scratched lightly on Silverbolt's armor with the other. "See that boulder over there? Think you can blast that thing?"

In response, Silverbolt extended an arm nobly, pushing Blackarachnia back before flipping out his wing launchers. "Stand back, citizen!"

The fuzor then launched the grenades, which exploded to clear a path to a majestic ship that sat behind a large pool of lava.

End of Chapter 5

Well, I guess the next one will be mostly Dino-action.


	11. Part II: Chapter 6 Teaser

Part II Chapter 6 teaser:

"They say that Elites who survive more than fifty stellarcycles in those ranks are immortal." Ravage commented as he rose back to his feet, recovering from Dinobot's blast. The raptor wanted to comment, but merely snarled because of his uncertainty. As much as he hated to believe such unproven rumors, his own existence supported the statement, for he had ample opportunity to die. No, it was merely a matter of skill and precision and the rumor came from wistful onlookers who were jealous of the Predacons' skills in battle. Perhaps the first few battles were merely luck, but the longer a person survived, the more experience he had.

"Until today!" The former Decepticon narrowed his gaze and shot at Dinobot, who quickly swerved to avoid being hit.

"You are outdated, Decepticon, and will join your commander in the Pit!" snarled the raptor as he fired on Ravage again.

"Then you have forgotten part of your history lesson, Dinobot. I have fought in the Great War." Ravage ducked, barely sending his hoverpad into the lava, and then returned fire twice.

"As a dog." Dinobot fired his eye lasers and made a drive for Ravage across the lava beneath them, hoping to take turn the battle into a true, land-based duel. "Soundwave no longer exists to protect your miserable hide, traitor."

Ravage, now angered and deeply insulted, muttered something inaudible as he pounded on the controls of his hovering platform. In turn, the platform swiveled before careening into one of the ship's long corridors and stopping just short of a dead end. The panther fired a series of shots at Dinobot's hovering platform, wishing to disable it before the velociraptor could land. The effort was futile, as Dinobot's feet touched the metallic flooring in a predatory fashion.

Not wasting any time, Dinobot dashed for Ravage, spinning his tail shield to deflect any possible shots from the former Decepticon's twin blasters. In battle, there was only the objective, which was often the death of the enemy. The base seemed to shake each time one of Dinobot's feet smacked against its floor, scratching the dark gray material.

Ravage's spy instincts kicked in and the panther retreated as he fired at Dinobot. For once, he had size as an advantage since he was one of the few who were upsized instead of downsized after the Great War, but Predacon Elites were not to be underestimated. He was uncertain as to how far Dinobot had chased him, but when he looked, the panther saw that they both stood on the narrow bridge that hovered over the _Darkside_'s two CR tanks.

"Coward! Stand and fight me." The enraged Dinobot fired his eye-lasers as he continued to charge.

Now, for the notes:

Obviously, this is not the full chapter, which I'm working on now that summer's in and school's out. I'm still alive and rewatching Beast Wars to study Dinobot characterization. Prepare for a full update that includes this little sequence. I'm going to try to get as much as I can written this summer since I've three AP classes next year and that means that I probably won't be writing long fanfics that require hours of attention between Aug '06 and June '07. Thank you for your patience.


	12. Part II: Chapter 6

Note: I apologize for the lack of updates, especially since I should've finished the story by now. School kept me busy until June and I… never mind. If you like Dinobot, look for me (SilSolo) on DevArt, because I've the cover for this fic and a semi-Dinobot-centric music video there.

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TF.

"They say that those Elites who survive more than fifty stellarcycles in those ranks are immortal." Ravage commented as he rose back to his feet, recovering from Dinobot's blast. The raptor wanted to comment, but merely snarled because of his uncertainty. As much as he hated to believe such unproven rumors, his own existence supported the statement, for he had ample opportunity to die. No, it was merely a matter of skill and precision and the rumor came from wistful onlookers who were jealous of the Predacons' skills in battle. Perhaps the first few battles were merely luck, but the longer a person survived, the more experience he had.

"Until today!" The former Decepticon narrowed his gaze and shot at Dinobot, who quickly swerved to avoid being hit.

"You are outdated, _Decepticon_, and will join your commander in the Pit!" snarled the raptor as he fired on Ravage again.

"Then you have forgotten part of your history lesson, Dinobot. I have fought in the Great War." Ravage ducked, barely sending his hoverpad into the lava, and then returned fire twice.

"As a dog." Dinobot fired his eye lasers and made a drive for Ravage across the lava beneath them, hoping to take turn the battle into a true, land-based duel. "Soundwave no longer exists to protect your miserable hide, _traitor_."

Ravage, now angered and deeply insulted, muttered something inaudible as he pounded on the controls of his hovering platform. In turn, the platform swiveled before careening into one of the ship's long corridors before stopping just short of a dead end. The panther fired a series of shots at Dinobot's hovering platform, wishing to disable it before the velociraptor could land. The effort was futile, as Dinobot's feet touched the metallic flooring in a predatory fashion.

Not wasting any time, Dinobot dashed for Ravage, spinning his tail shield to deflect any possible shots from the former Decepticon's twin blasters. In battle there was only the objective; more often than not, it was the death of the enemy. The base seemed to shake each time one of Dinobot's feet smacked against its floor, scratching the dark gray material.

Ravage's spy instincts kicked in and the panther retreated as he fired at Dinobot. For once, he had size as an advantage since he was one of the few who were upsized instead of downsized after the Great War, but Predacon Elites were not to be underestimated. He was uncertain as to how far Dinobot had chased him, but when he looked, the panther saw that they both stood on the narrow bridge that hovered over the _Darkside_'s two CR tanks.

"Coward! Stand and fight me." The enraged Dinobot fired his eye-lasers as he continued to charge.

"Very well," Ravage acquiesced. As soon as Dinobot was in melee range of the TriPredacus agent, the raptor made a slash for the other bot's chest with his spinning sword. In defense, the panther blocked with his two blasters before going on the offensive, pushing outward with the two weapons. He failed to push Dinobot out of the lock and **as** the two opponents stared each other in the optics, both saw the vicious bloodlust that was so common amongst Predacons who were engaged in battle. It was their nature and no amount of time spent with the Maximals could change that aspect of Dinobot.

Ravage's talons dug into the metal of the bridge as he attempted to stand his ground, but Dinobot was still powerful enough to drive the former Decepticon back. Ravage then allowed himself to fall back as far as he could before pointing his twin blasters in Dinobot's direction. Without taking aim, he fired off blindly, counting on the close range to hit Dinobot. As was expected, the raptor tumbled off the bridge and used his rotary tail shield to slow his descent until his landed next to one of the CR tanks.

"Goodbye, traitor." With those words, Ravage sent his final shots at Dinobot, catching the recovering Maximal in the midsection.

As Dinobot reached upward for support, his long talons dug into something soft. He pulled himself up and heard something squeak in the most unusual manner. He then felt the mysterious object atop the console deforming under the pressure from his nails.

"Dinobot, no! I'll do anything! Please don't hurt Mr. Ducky! I'm begging you! Anything but him!" Megatron pleaded from behind the bars.

"I was unaware that you had become attached." Dinobot snorted in disgust as he squeezed the rubber ducky even harder.

"Oh?" Asked the puzzled Ravage, who was also more interested in the rubber ducky than the duel for the moment.

"You will pay for this, traitor! He has been the most valuable Predacon since I was a mere lieutenant."

Dinobot wanted to laugh, but then heard a clicking noise from Ravage's direction. Without waiting to be fired upon, the raptor shot his eyebeams at the panther. Perhaps the ducky was the source of the strange noises of the CR tanks when Dinobot was one of Megatron's officers in the Elites.

"Most valuable? I gave you more credit than you deserved, then, Megatron." Ravage laughed. The transmetal saurian merely grimaced and the battle continued as Dinobot and Ravage moved violently through the corridors of the Predacon base until Ravage caught the glimmer of his birdlike spacecraft. Dinobot dove for Ravage, but the former Decepticon merely snapped his fingers, bringing the ship forward with near-impossible speed that knocked Dinobot to the floor with the immense wind power that it generated.

"Coward." Dinobot snarled as debris from what was left of the damaged wing of the _Darkside_ crashed all around him.

"I use every tool available. You should know that," taunted Ravage.

"Yes, however, you still have no honor," snarled the reptilian warrior as he hopped atop the sleek, silver vessel, landing at the wingtip.

"Always so blunt," Ravage sighed in his Russian accent, firing a last shot at Dinobot as he attempted to climb down the hatch to the cockpit. Unfortunately for the former Decepticon, Dinobot anticipated the move and sent multiple blasts from his eye lasers, prevent Ravage from entering the ship. He cursed silently as he telepathically commanded the ship to rise.

"On my honor, you will not destroy Prime's spark."

"Then that will have to change." Ravage fired again at Dinobot, this time burning a hole in the target's left shoulder. Dinobot reeled from the impact, but before he could recover, Ravage shot him again, this time more squarely between the shoulders, almost sending the former Predacon flying into the rapidly receding horizon behind them.

Razor-sharp talons dug into the sleek ship's hull as Dinobot attempted to pull himself back up, refusing to fall. It was ironic how a former Predacon was now attempting to preserve Prime's spark. Ravage contemplated returning to his cockpit before returning his gaze to Dinobot and attempting to target the raptor. However, that moment of indecision was enough for Dinobot to push himself up and fire twin beams around Ravage.

"You missed. How pathetic," the covert agent spat in his Russian-accented voice. Dinobot ignored the comment and tried again, this time hitting something inside the ship after the lasers traveled past the trapdoor.

"No!" Ravage cursed, his eyes widening as something inside the ship exploded.

"Yes. To the end with you and your accursed ship." Dinobot gave a feral grin and chased after Ravage, barely managing to stay on top of the ship's slippery hull. None of that seemed to matter, for the continuous blasts from the warrior's optics apparently set off several chain reactions in the spacecraft's systems as the dunes beneath the ship's belly zoomed in.

As Rattrap watched the surveillance, he cursed before punching through to Optimus and Cheetor.

"Yes, Rattrap?" Optimus answered the hail.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" asked the rat.

"What's the good news?" Optimus sighed.

"We don't hafta kowtow to dat Decepticon anymore. Tha bad news is, he's duelin' Ole Chopperface."

"Well, that's just prime," muttered the Transmetal leader before continuing. "Rattrap, where is he heading?"

Rattrap gave a description of the path.

"Great. Rattrap, head for the Ark. Rhinox, stay and guard the ship.

"Warning: power reserves 95 depleted. Stasis lock commencing." Dinobot heard the faint voice of his internal computers.

"Override," he replied grimly, even though heavy smoke was blowing from every part of his overheated armor.

"Further expenditures will result in loss of spark. Stasis lock must commence." The computer argued back.

"Override." Dinobot only kept his voice low because Ravage did not need to know of his weakness. Only he, Rhinox, and Optimus knew that ever since the valley, his systems had been riddled with power leaks and irreversible bugs that drained his energy at twice the normal rate in battle. He usually compensated for the weakness by hunting on his patrols, but then was not the time to hunt.

"Acknowledged." The computer ceded.

"Very brave, my former pupil, but you are defeated. I will have you recycled with full honors." Ravage shot twice at Dinobot, the first shot scrapping the hoverboard under Dinobot's feet and the second hitting the raptor below the chest on one of the beast head's nostrils.

"And I you." _Oldtimer._ Dinobot managed as he barely landed on his feet. Just like in the valley, pain was coursing through his every circuit, but he resisted. Normally, he would have readily embraced a warrior's death, but on that day, like in the valley, too much was at stake. He began to reach for his sword, but then realized that the crooked, deformed weapon would be useless against Ravage's remaining gun.

"I heard that Elites who live to your age are immortal. Perhaps you will prove them wrong."

"No, for, in this time, age is immaterial." Dinobot snarled.

"I still count by Cybertronian cycles." Ravage attempted to blast the Maximal again, but Dinobot swiftly ducked. The shot went wide into the cliff behind Dinobot, causing rocks to tumble upon the former Elite's armor, further damaging it.

Dinobot then tried in vain to force beams from his eye lasers, which dissipated. Desperate, the former Predacon hurled a few stones into the trajectories of Ravage's next shots and attempted to transform into beast mode. However, his plan of pouncing the panther also failed when Dinobot found himself unable to transform.

"Rocks at talons? You have become as primitive as the ones who left our ranks to rule over our planets." Ravage commented.

"They were adaptable." Dinobot lamented as he picked up a stone and began to charge at Ravage. He could hear bolts being sheared off within his body and felt pain griping at his very circuits, particularly the ones in his arms, but he could not stop or slow down. Just like he did that night in the forest, he found that he had no choice but to turn against even a former commander in order to save Predacon and Maximal alike from destruction. Perhaps, like that night, the current battle was a heated test from destiny, a test that Dinobot was determined to pass.

When the rock finally flew from Dinobot's grip, it sailed through the air and smashed into Ravage's right hand rather than torso, disarming the secret agent.

"It is a shame that you deviated from our course to pursue a lost cause."

"I merely fight an insane fool." Dinobot replied.

"Yet you threatened to reveal our secrets the day you joined Megatron. That should have been your last mistake." Ravage tried to hit Dinobot with his bare claws, but the raptor blocked with his left forearm, or what was left of it. Dinobot's grip began to falter when he realized how much he agreed with Ravage.

When silence ensued amongst the deadlock between Ravage and Dinobot, the panther added. "You put up a brave fight, but you will not win."

"Rhinox to Optimus." The leader's comlink crackled as a strange, unnatural lightning glowed in the sky. He and Cheetor were both heading for the _Ark._

"Optimus here."

"Remember Ravage?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"His journey here from our time has created a disturbance. You'd better come back and take a look.

"Power reserves 97 depleted. Stasis lock…" The computer began, but Dinobot interrupted.

"Will be delayed indefinitely." The raptor finished the sentence.

"Further expenditures will result in loss of memory and spark."

"Understood." Dinobot growled in order to silence his internal computer. Even though the raptor tried to be as quiet as possible, Ravage heard him and punched him in the undefended, severely damaged, stomach area, causing the raptor to stumble backwards to the mountain base. As he felt a ticking within him, Dinobot realized that Ravage had given him a hidden missile.

"No! The Council will punish me indefinitely for this!" Ravage suddenly abandoned his battle with Dinobot when he noticed something in the sky. From the glints in Ravage's eyes, Dinobot could deduce that the panther no longer wanted to win. As Dinobot fished the missile from his structure, several high-energy blasts from the sky knocked him off his feet. When the missile detonated, the explosive energy seemed to combine with the volley from the air and send jolts of pain throughout Dinobot's structure. The Maximal expected to feel his spark and body weaken and prepared to embrace death, even though it would not be a warrior's death. However, he only felt his spark grow stronger despite all evidence against such phenomena and then he went offline.

When Dinobot awoke, he found himself lying at the base of the mountain several meters from Ravage.

"Get up, so that this duel may resume." The raptor snarled as he pushed himself to his feet. Oddly, whatever tiredness and pain he previously felt was gone and the parts that he considered to be damaged beyond recovery acted as if they were fresh from a cycle in the CR Chamber. The second time the energy reserves went so low, Dinobot was without a doubt that he was finally dying the death he always waited for, and yet, once again, he was proven wrong.

"Oh no, you won't be dueling me, but him!" Ravage grinned slyly and pointed to Megatron, who was flying toward the Ark at top speed.

"No… But how? Impossible," Dinobot muttered, his gaze transfixed on the flying Transmetal T-Rex.

"The bonds do not work without my presence." Ravage pushed himself up and when he finally proved himself able to battle, Dinobot's singular eyebeam hit him, sublimating the former Decepticon's armor wherever it hit until Ravage went down again. This time, Dinobot charged violently and slashed his claws into the armor to extinguish the spark.

"Old Chopperface?" asked the surprised Rattrap upon entering the scene. Smoke and internal fluids were everywhere and Dinobot looked rather different.

"Secure the _Ark,_ vermin," snarled Dinobot.

"Whoa… wha---okay!" Rattrap was surprised at Dinobot's demeanor. To the warrior, there was nothing but the next phase of battle. "Oh dang, oh no!"

Dinobot's optics followed the direction of Rattrap's fingers and saw the ship crawl for the mountain the contained the _Ark_, firing its powerful twin lasers as it glided along the ground He muttered under his breath, "Ravage. Go and stop Megatron, Rattrap."

Ravage mustered all of his waning strength into a grin. "You missed again, _trainee._"

That did it for Dinobot, who shot several blasts at the ship before clawing Ravage again, this time making a thorough trip through all of the tape's vital circuits and disassembling the opponent. It was time to finish the duel to the death.

"Y'must be nuts," Rattrap muttered but complied, knowing the gravity of Dinobot's request. "There won't be enough left of me to make a paperclip."

Inside the cave, Blackarachnia gave a surprised shriek as the ground beneath her shook. For the last several minutes, there had been a very strange, purple glow in the sky and even though she considered herself a creature of darkness, she could not help but shudder at the lightning. The black widow chided herself, for even Silverbolt was handling the fear better than her. The lightning set the skies ablaze again, but this time, the collateral thunder was mixed with Megatron's voice.

The Predacon leader was standing at the entrance, with his back facing the storm outside, his purple form blending into the darkness of the shadows.

"The treacherous spider, yesss. Waspinator, Transtermite, take care of the fuzor. I have some special business with Miss Arachnia regarding some stolen codes." Megatron ordered as he transformed from vehicle mode to robot mode.

"Oh no, ya don't, ya ugly, grape-faced saurian!" Rattrap dashed into the cave within a few seconds of the Predacon leader, shooting at the leader as he ran.

"You will pay for your insolence, mouse. Waspinator, exterminate the vermin," Megatron modified the orders and advanced toward the entrance to the _Ark _again. "Now, Miss Arachnia, I believe we have some business."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mega-jerk," the black and gold femme shook her head.

"Don't play idiot with me! Now where are the codes that you stole?"

Meanwhile, Rattrap easily dodged the shots from Waspinator as Silverbolt met no opposition from the transmetal termite, who considered the fuzor to be a friend.

"Is Megs getting soft or what?" Rattrap muttered as he easily nailed the complaining Waspinator. The cave suddenly shuddered, sending all but the downed Waspinator falling toward the lava as stalactites fell all around the Cybertronian warriors. Reacting quickly, Silverbolt spread his wings before catching both Rattrap and Blackarachnia. Megatron, in the meantime, was nowhere in sight and there was total darkness, save three pairs of optics.

"Do you have to save me again, Bowser?" she asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Yeah, I'm wonderin'…" Rattrap began, but refused to finish his statement after recalling how Silverbolt lost his temper about some previous Blackarachnia-related questions. "We're all gonna die."

Ravage's internals were spread out roughly on the sandy soil with fluids leaking everywhere. Originally, Dinobot would have given Ravage a warrior's funeral, but the former Decepticon proved too dishonorable. Satisfied that the old spy was truly dead, Dinobot rose and shot repeatedly at the skidding warbird. _Yes, Warbird. That was the craft._ This time, it was much easier to score semi-substantial damage, since the ship suffered several hull breaches from its first touch with the ground. Still, his eyebeam could only do so much, especially from a distance.

However, it was no use, for the ship still crashed into the mountain, only at a slower rate. Dinobot merely lessened the impact of the hit and the future was still in danger. Finally, a combination of friction and explosions halted the bird and thanks to its size, the damage to the mountain was barely noticeable. It was time for Dinobot to join the other Maximals, if he could.

Sparks flew from his armor again and the warrior dropped to his knee. The mysterious upgrade did not mean full repairs and all of the remaining damages began to take their toll. Energy was still at only 40 and stasis lock was still imminent. It was time for Dinobot to make his overdue report to base.


	13. Part II: Chapter 7

Note: I know that I'm leaving a lot of loose ends, but I don't think that I can write on for that much longer. I apologize for the long update and for posting the un-beta'ed version, but I've waited for weeks and have not heard back from the beta, so here's the final chappie. Enjoy.

Code of Honor

Part II: The Agendas

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Transformers.

The sunlight flared in Dinobot's optics as he squinted at the glint. There was a Maximal insignia, which meant that the Maximals must have detected the Transwarp wavefront. Still, he had to dig his way into the volcano and ensure that Megatron did not touch the contents of the Ark. The Maximals had better arrive soon, for the raptor's power reserves were depleting rapidly. With that last thought, he continued to grudgingly remove the rocks that blocked the entrance.

Silverbolt, who had recovered from the avalanche of rocks, sniffed around. "I cannot find Megatron's scent, but something is unusual."

He and Rattrap followed their noses until Silverbolt smacked his head against something hard. "This metal… it's totally unfamiliar."

"Never mind da unfamiliar metal, doggy. We're securing da _Ark_," commented Rattrap. "Yo, legs, ye got the access codes?"

"I'm way ahead of you, mouse." Blackarachnia explained as she beamed an emerald beam into a console next to the giant door. The doors then slid open with a hiss, revealing the hallway that led to the bridge---a hallway littered with the stasis-locked bodies of both Autobots and Decepticons. As soon as the three Maximals sauntered in, the gate closed and the autoguns outside suddenly armed themselves.

"Teletron…"

"It's _Teletran_, webs. Anyhow, we gotta arm dis ship 'gainst old Grape-face or there won't be enough left of us to make a pitch fork!" corrected Rattrap.

"Slag it! There's a breach in…. follow me!" For once, Blackarachnia did not bother to reply to the transmetal rat's sarcastic comments.

"To think that I would be reduced to a mere digger drone. This is a waste…"

Something sputtered and shot from the rock pile that Dinobot was working on, sending the warrior staggering backwards. It was Megatron. Dinobot then looked off to the side and saw the reason why. Ravage's ship had crashed into the _Ark_ and tore a side of the ship open, leaving the ancient Autobot craft defenseless against the Predacon invader.

"A waste of your skills, traitor? That is the least of your pitiful worries, noooo."

"None… shall pass." Dinobot positioned himself between Megatron and the _Ark_ and shot Megatron with his eye-laser before the Predacon could respond.

"Oh, but I will, yess, for I will enter these halls a conqueror." The purple Predacon responded to Dinobot's attack with a continuous blast from his own plasma cannon, which was made from the tail of his beast mode. It punched through Dinobot's eyebeam as if the beam was made of paper, sending the Maximal sailing spectacularly backwards past Ravage's ship's remains and into the _Ark._ Megatron then transformed into vehicle mode and fired his jets.

"No, he must not be allowed to destroy Prime," Dinobot muttered and pushed himself to his feet before glancing around and determining that he was on the second level of the _Ark. _He did not know Autobot history in as much depth as he did Decepticon, but he knew it well enough to know the basics behind the defense system and to know that there had been no mention of the shuttle parked just a few kliks behind him. Prime was a level above, in the command center where the Autobots and Decepticons battled.

"Warning, power reserves…" Dinobot did not allow for his internal computer to continue, for he already knew that he had a limited amount of time to stop Megatron from entering the Autobot spacecraft, especially with the Transmetal T-Rex approaching at top speed.

The raptor rapidly pounded the buttons on the various panels at piano-player speed, but it was to no avail.

"Incorrect energy signature."

Dinobot ignored the alarm system's blaring klaxons and tried again, only to receive a different error message.

"No Autobot presence detected."

The transmetal raptor snarled in frustration and resorted back to firing his eye-laser, only to have the beam dissolve just short of hitting Megatron. Naturally, the Predacon leader remained unfazed and drew closer still.

The purple Predacon tyrant refused to capitulate when he was so close to his goal. For the sake of his glory and Decepticon victory, he had to destroy Prime's spark. However, the battle soon became impossible as Blackarachnia pushed Dinobot away from the console and entered some sort of code, instantly arming the autoguns that guarded that particular sector of the ship.

In a synchronized movement too fast for the naked eye to follow, the autoguns targeted Megatron and fired a series of shots that eventually sent Megatron spiraling down towards the foot of the mountain.

"Goodbye, Mega-jerk!" snickered the black widow spider. Down below, Megatron groaned before rising to face a combination of Cheetor and Optimus, both of whom had arrived in beast mode. Dinobot saw several flashes before succumbing to stasis lock, knowing that the battle was in good hands, even if the other Maximals knew very little of Megatron's true ambitions.

"I assure you, my divine lady, that you will be treated fairly, as the Maximal hero that you are." Dinobot heard Silverbolt's muffled voice through some sort of door. "I swear this, on my CyberSec honor."

"I'm a Predacon. Do I need to spell that out for you? Look, Bowser, I know you mean well, but what makes you think I want to be treated like a Maximal?" The words sounded familiar to Dinobot, but the voice belonged to a female. Silverbolt was not only having an illicit affair with the enemy, but the two were arguing like a married couple!

"Your actions in battle were Maximal."

"Only because I need to save my own skin."

"If that is your choice, milady, then…"

"Alright alright. I'll come with you to shut you up."

"You speak of honor, and yet you fraternize with…" Finally, the CR Chamber door opened and Dinobot emerged, too outraged to bear the conversation any longer. However, before he could slash through Silverbolt's armor with his new, metal claws, Optimus stopped the raptor.

"Enough, Dinobot. She is our ally."

"What has transpired here? What of Megatron?" Dinobot looked around and saw that he was in the _Ark_ instead of the Axalon and that the region around the secret shuttle, where Ravage's ship had crashed, showed no traces of damage whatsoever. It looked pristine, except that Dinobot recognized pieces and bits of Ravage's Transwarp drive inside the Autobot shuttle.

"We vaped him!" grinned Cheetor. "And then we got the rest of the Preds. Kapow, kapow."

"So we won the war and now you are returning to Cybertron." Dinobot swept a sidelong glance at each of the other Maximals, who stood in a semicircle around him.

"Ya comin', Scale-belly? Or are ya goin' off and getting' yerself killed again? Yer just a lousy lizard." asked Rattrap.

"And you remain a garbage-munching mouse, albeit an honorable one. Still," Dinobot paused to remove his sword, which must have been retrieved after the battle with Ravage, from the CR Chamber, and placed it before the leader, "A warrior's token. I am yours to command, Primal, should my skills be required. However, I request to remain."

"I know. If you change your mind," grinned Optimus as he offered Dinobot one of the new Transwarp communicators that Rhinox had made from parts of Ravage's ship, "We'll be here."

The doors of Dinobot's quarters opened with a barely audible hiss as its occupant entered with Ravage's head in a clawed hand. With a satisfied grin, Dinobot hung the trophy on his wall across from the clone pelt. The Maximals were so gracious as to leave him behind on Earth to stand guard when they found the escape pod inside the _Ark._ He was supposed to leave when more forces arrived from the future, but he had no intentions of leaving the Earth anytime soon. Inside the abandoned _Axalon_, there was neither Maximal nor Predacon, only an exiled, and perhaps retired warrior battling against nature on prehistoric Earth. But in reality, he was not battling. Before, he was a warrior, but now, he was the planet's resident guardian.

The end.

Author: I'm not that good with Season three, but if you want to see more and are willing to give me pointers, I'll gladly write more.


End file.
